Insoportable
by ffblessss
Summary: Rachel Berry llena de sueños se cruzara con Quinn Fabray que lucha por salir de donde viene, no se parecen en nada excepto en que para ambas, las dos son insoportables. Dulcemente... insoportables.
1. Chapter 1: En el avión

**CAPITULO 1: EN EL AVION**

-Yo no se si voy a superar alguna vez esto eh… ya te lo digo.

-Cariño, superamos que casi se casa con Finn Hudson, ¿Crees que esto será tan malo como aquello?

Los padres cargando una pequeña bolsa de viaje cada uno charlaban, o más bien, se lamentaban de que su hija estuviera preparada para irse a la universidad.

Rachel Berry había terminado la educación secundaria, hecho un casting, y entrado en la mejor universidad de teatro y canto de New York. Para ambos, siempre seria la niña pequeña que adoptaron con tanto amor y que criaron con tantas ganas he inculcándole todas las ambiciones que está ahora tenía pero claro… Ya estaba preparada para alzar el vuelo y dejar el nido, es decir, ser una chica de ciudad, con una carrera, y a miles de kilómetros de ellos. Eso ningún padre es capaz de superarlo… al menos, hasta que pasen unos 15 años, mas o menos.

-¿Es que tu no ves donde se va? –Pregunta con cara de obviedad. –DONDE CRISTO PERDIO El GORRO -El otro gira los ojos.

-Va con sus amigos, allí hará nuevas amistades… lo importante es que ella este agusto y contenta –No quería asumirlo pero el también tenía miedo.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa –Miro al otro –No va a hacer nuevos amigos, no, no, no, no… Va a conocer a chicos que van a querer arrancarle la ropa y ella es tan… es tan… HIRAM ES UNA NIÑA.

Ella caminaba por delante durante todo el trayecto en el aeropuerto hasta su puerta de embarque, lo había escuchado todo. Todo lo que sus padres hablaban y dramatizaban sobre que ella se ''independizara'' y fuera a la gran ciudad con el fin de poder conseguir sus sueños. Al principio le había hecho bastante gracia porque le parecía todo una autentica exageración pero ahora, tras un rato escuchando todo aquello, se estaba poniendo de los nervios y maldecía para sus interiores que la puerta de embarque estuviera tan lejos.

Ella no tenía dudas, ella estaba preparada, no tenía nada que temer porque tenía todo muy claro.

R: Papás, ¿Podéis hacerme el favor de tranquilizaros y respirar? –Se dio la vuelta para ''regañarles'' una vez llegaron a su destino.

-Hiram… nunca le hemos hablado de sexo a la niña, ¿Cariño tienes alguna duda? –Mira a su hija con autentico terror en los ojos.

-Leroy, ya para, por favor… -Se dirige a su hija y le da un abrazo fuerte.

Rachel que decidió ignorar la pregunta de Leroy, continúo hablando una vez que se deshizo de los brazos de su padre.

R: Vendré por Navidad, cualquier festividad y pasare aquí cada verano… Tampoco me vais a echar tanto de menos, solo que… la casa va a tener un poco de mas silencio.

L: Odio el silencio, ya lo sabes –Estaba apunto de llorar.

H: Dale un abrazo a la niña y déjala que se vaya, va a perder el avión y eso SI seria empezar con mal pie –Le guiño un ojo a su hija.

Leroy se lanzo a ella desesperado y le dio un abrazo lleno de cariño, amor, y miedo, el era un sentimental y no comprendía como su marido podía estar allí parado, despidiendo a su hija como si nada.

R: Os llamo en cuanto llegue y por favor… -Decía mientras se separaba del hombre y le miraba –Prométeme que no vas a asomarte cada noche a mi habitación y llorar como un niño.

L: Hare lo que pueda… -Dijo con gesto gracioso.

Un sonido de aviso algo parecido al clásico ''din, don, din'' llamo la atención de los tres, y una señorita avisando que los pasajeros debían entrar si o si ya por la puerta de embarque hizo que ya finalmente se separaran.

Un poco más de sensiblería enterneció la escena y después ambos padres vieron como su hija le daba el pasaje a una azafata y tras mandar un beso al aire junto una sonrisa, desaparecía por una puerta… una puerta que los separaría para los próximos meses.

oooooo

Rachel andaba por el estrecho pasillo del avión mirando hacia todas partes para intentar localizar bien su sitio, estaba sentada ya y relajada cuando había aparecido una mujer reclamando que al parecer ese era su sitio, y no el de la morena. Odiaba tener que buscar su asiento desesperada, cuando viajaba con sus padres todo era mas fácil y fue inevitable pensar ''Caramba Rachel, aun no has despegado y ya los estas echando de menos'', he inevitablemente le dio un bajón bastante grande, después pensó rápidamente que en New York ya estaban Kurt y Santana esperándole en ese gran piso que habían conseguido y que tenían que pintar y organizar, y sonrió… Se le ponía un sentimiento que no podía explicar en el pecho, eran nervios, estaba deseando empezar esa aventura… Pffff, lo había deseado toda su vida.

Y al fin, lo encontró. Si, encontró su sitio y se sentó ya segura de que era ese, y sobre todo con una sonrisa en los labios. En frente suya tenia a una mujer con un niño de unos 9 o 10 años aproximadamente y por lo que pudo escuchar en la voz entusiasta del niño iban a ver a su padre, la morena se enterneció aun mas cuando el niño se dirigió a ella:

-Oye… -Miro a su madre pidiendo aprobación. –Si no viene nadie a tu lado te importa que me siente ahí para poder mirar por la ventana y hacer fotos. –Se le veía avergonzado.

R: No… Conmigo no viene nadie, si quieres y no hay nadie puedes ponerte… -Lo miro con el fin de descubrir su nombre.

-Jake, me llamo Jake ¿y tu?

R: Rachel, encantada peque. –Se dieron la mano de forma graciosa.

Justo en esa mitad de escena cuando madre, niño y morena empezaban a entablar una conversación, aparecía otra chica pelirroja y sonriente.

-Perdona… ¿Podríais dejarme pasar? –Pregunto cariñosa. –Es mi sitio. –Señalo al asiento libre justo al lado de la ventanilla poniendo una cara rara.

R: Vaya Jake… al parecer ese lugar ya tiene dueño. –Hizo un mohín.

J: No pasa nada. –Miro a su madre. –tampoco quiero dejar a mama sola. –Y guiño un ojo a Rachel y la chica pelirroja. –Vuelvo a mi sitio, adiós Rachel.

R: Adiós Jake. –Agito la mano sonriente.

El niño avanzo hasta su sitio y la chica pelirroja se sentó en el asiento poniéndose incluso su cinturón de seguridad.

-Es todo un encanto… -Dijo la pelirroja tras ver las anteriores acciones del niño.

R: ¿Perdona? –Le había pillado despistada. –Es que estaba distraída y no te he escuchado…

-Oh… -Sonrió dándole a entender que no pasaba nada. –Decía que el niño es un encanto… Jake, me parece.

R: Si, la verdad es que da gusto viajar con gente joven, aunque te parezca mentira siempre que he viajado, he ido con gente de avanzada edad y no es por faltar el respeto ni mucho menos pero a veces… no sé, se comportan mucho peor que los niños. –Reía.

-Vaya, yo no estoy tan forjada como tu eh… -Dijo divertida. –Es mi primera vez, es decir, es la primera vez que me monto en uno de estos y la verdad… estoy bastante nerviosa.

R: ¿En serio? –Pregunto sorprendida. –No te preocupes, ni vas a notar el viaje, es el medio de transporte más cómodo y seguro. –Le guiña un ojo.

La azafata sale y avisa que a llegado el momento de despegar, ruega que todos se pongan los cinturones, que apaguen sus teléfonos móviles y todas las cosas clásicas que se dicen antes de despegar. Nadie parece hacerle caso excepto la chica pelirroja que empieza a respirar un poco atropelladamente, frotar sus manos y a cumplir las órdenes a raja tabla. Lo repiten todo en varios idiomas, las lucecitas de encima de sus cabezas empiezan a lucir y luego para finalizar, desea un cómodo y buen viaje en nombre suyo, de tripulación y sobretodo compañía.

Rachel se ve tentada a mirar a la otra y al ver lo nerviosa que esta le agarra la mano cariñosa:

R: Ven… -Sonríe. –No pasa nada… respira.

-Dios… joder, estoy cagada. –Sus ojos están llorosos.

La morena ríe disimuladamente y durante todo el despegue la mira tranquilizándola, la otra no para quieta con su pierna que no hace más que moverse de arriba abajo. Una vez que se apagan las luces de despegue, Rachel se desabrocha el cinturón y le pasa la otra mano por el brazo a la pelirroja.

R: Ves… Ya esta, estamos en el aire, intenta disfrutarlo.

-Tengo todos los músculos entumecidos y el corazón me late super deprisa… -Suelta la mano de Rachel agradecida y respira hondo.

R: Recuerda… modo de transporte más seguro y cómodo.

-Lo sé, me lo han dicho mucho esta semana… solo que yo… -Hizo un gesto raro con las manos como queriéndose explicar. –No me gusta ningún medio de transporte que no sea mi bici, no me gusta viajar.

R: ¿Por alguna razón en especial?

-Pfffff… ¿Odio a la velocidad? Nah, cosas raras. –Agita la cabeza y cierra los ojos un poco mas relajada.

R: ¿Y qué es lo que te lanza a esta gran aventura como es viajar? –Dijo de manera misteriosa y haciendo reír a la otra, quería relajarla aun más.

-Mmmmmm… ¿El futuro? –Entrecerró los ojos divertida. –Este año empiezo la universidad y bueno, ya sabes, tengo que salir de Ohio como sea.

R: ¿Entonces tienes mi edad? –Hablo como solía hacer cada vez que se entusiasmaba.

-¿Tu también te lanzas al mundo universitario este año? –Sonrió, le encantaba la forma de ser de la otra.

R: Si. –Asintió con energía. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, me he graduado en el instituto Chardon. –Extiende la mano.

R: Rachel Berry graduada en el instituto William McKinley. –Se dan la mano sonrientes. –Por cierto, tu nombre… Me encanta, la verdad.

Q: Pues… lamento decirte que no eres la primera que me lo dice, no se porque mi nombre gusta tanto. –Se encoge de hombros. –Me suena típico.

R: No digas eso… Ningún nombre es ''típico'', aunque te parezca mentira dicen que lo que más marca tu personalidad es tu nombre y bueno… Rachel podría considerarse vulgar ¿Me estas llamando vulgar? –La mira desafiante y luego ríe.

Q: No, no, no… por favor, para nada.

R: Así me gusta, y por curiosidad… ¿Qué estudias?

Q: Fotografía, y por curiosidad también… ¿Qué estudias tu? –Sonrió, no había rastro del nerviosismo.

R: Yo voy directita a NYADA, de cabeza. –La chica le estaba cayendo muy bien.

Q: Mmmmmmmm… vale, tal vez quede como una autentica inculta y todo eso pero… ¿Y que se enseña allí? En NYADA me refiero, no tengo ni idea.

R: Allí se canta, se baila, y se actúa… de allí a Broadway o Hollywood. –Dijo con todas las ganas, y no pudo evitar ''molestarse'' cuando la otra se rio, sabía que esa risa sonaba un poco burlona.

Q: ¿Cuál es tu plan B? –La miro como si nada.

R: ¿Mi plan B? ¿Cómo que mi plan B? –Eso no le gustaba, Rachel Berry no tenía un plan B para nada, todo lo que quería lo conseguía. –No te entiendo.

Q: Plan B en el sentido de que vas a estudiar además de eso, ya sabes, es una locura ponerlo todo en juego a eso… -Se explicaba. –Además, las personas que suelen interesarse por eso, luego también estudian otra carrera, ya sea derecho, medicina, psicología también se elige mucho. Ya me entiendes.

R: No tengo plan B, nunca lo he tenido. –No quería sentirse insegura.

Q: Te lo vas a jugar todo a esa locura de mundillo. –No se lo podía creer, eso a ella no le entraba en la cabeza. –No crees que es un poco… ¿Patético?

R: Gracias por lo de patética. –Estaba molesta, definitivamente.

Q: No te veo patética a ti, sino a tus sueños… -Después de decirlo se dio cuenta de que tal vez no habría utilizado las palabras adecuadas.

R: ¿Acaso te digo yo lo que me parece que tu mayor ambición sea echar fotos y ponerlas en un cuadro? –Se puso a la defensiva.

Q: Al menos es algo posible, ¿Qué te crees tú? ¿Que todo el mundo que sueña con lo que tu lo consigue? No me hagas reír…

R: ¿Y a ti que más te da lo que yo haga o deje de hacer? –Había cambiado totalmente de parecer hacia Quinn.

Q: Solo te digo que hay como… un millón de chicas que quieren ser lo mismo que tu, y que solo lo consiguen… 10 puede. –Seguía en sus trece. –No tener un llamado plan B es un suicidio para tu vida, futuro, eso es lo que pienso.

R: Que tu lo pienses no lo hace real.

Q: Lo mismo digo. –Dijo de forma despectiva.

R: ¿Perdón? –Esa chica había pasado a formar parte de la lista de personas que ''no quiero volver a cruzarme nunca.''

Q: Lo mismo digo, es decir, que tu pienses que tu sueño va a ser posible no lo hace real.

R: Me pareces una persona francamente insoportable en este momento, para que lo sepas. –Dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

Q: Eres tu la que no sabes afrontar una crítica. –Se cruzo de brazos. –Mejor cada una a nuestro rollo.

R: Si, mejor. –Abrió una revista y se puso a ''leerla''

Y así paso el resto del viaje, o lo poco que quedaba de él, Rachel fingía leer la revista que tenía entre sus manos mientras que en la cabeza seguía repasando la conversación anterior y se recriminaba no haber hecho algún que otro comentario para fastidiar a la otra. En realidad a lo mejor le estaba dando demasiada importancia y lo que la otra le había dado era solo una opinión que ella debía de tomar un poco mejor pero no, no le gusto nada lo que había hecho y sentía que le había dañado mas que nada sus ganas y su orgullo.

Quinn se puso los cascos para escuchar música y relajarse porque además de la anterior conversación sabia que ahora se le venía encima el aterrizaje y para su mala suerte esta vez, Rachel no estaría dándole la mano o diciéndole que respirase. Cambiaba de canción porque ninguna le convencía hasta que por fin acabo en la carpeta de ese grupo indie que había decidido empezar escuchar hace poco y sintió que eso era realmente lo que necesitaba. No creía que hubiera hecho nada malo, mas que darle una idea a la otra o querer brindarle su ayuda para poder abrir los ojos, a veces no todo sale como se desea y tampoco quería que esa chica llamada Rachel se la pegara mas adelante, solo había sido un comentario y la cosa se puso demasiado tensa, la otra se puso así… ella no, hubiera querido terminar el viaje con el mismo buen rollo que al principio, pero no pudo ser. Estaba claro que no fue su culpa, eso al menos pensaba ella. Cansada y mirando por la ventanilla cerró los ojos poco a poco y la música hizo lo suyo…

J: Oye… Oye… Oye… -Le toca la cara despacio riendo, le hacia gracia. –Despierta que ya hemos llegado, ¡VAMOS! –Miraba a Rachel.

R: A mí no me digas nada Jake, yo paso…

El pequeño le quita el auricular pese a que su madre le dijo que no lo hiciera, que no fuera brusco.

J: Oye tu señora que el avión se tiene que volver a ir. –La otra se remueve y el ríe. –¡ARRIBA!

Quinn al fin abrió los ojos.

J: Menos mal… Vamos guapa. –Le guiña un ojo.

Q:Mmmmmm… -Se frota los ojos. -¿Ya hemos aterrizado?

J: Pues claro. –Señala a la ventana. –Me voy yo ya… que mi madre me ha dicho que me de prisa. –Sonríe y se va tras decirle adiós también a Rachel.

R: No se te ve con tanto miedo a los aviones eh… -Decía burlándose de ella.

Q: Tu te callas. –Soltó secamente.

Después de esa respuesta Rachel cogió sus cosas y decidida le soltó un ''Que te den.'' Encaminándose por el pasillo del avión y dirigiéndose a las puertas.

Q: Si, ojala y no nos crucemos nunca. –Giro los ojos ordenando sus pertenencias. –Insoportable la tía.

oooooo

La morena avanzaba con nerviosismo por el pasillo de la terminal donde se supone que ya deberían estar sus esperándola, el aire olía diferente, el suelo era diferente, la gente era diferente, su ropa era diferente, TODO absolutamente TODO era distinto a donde venia, había estado en New York antes y nunca tuvo ese sentimiento, se sentía libre y feliz, se sentía a la vez pequeña he insignificante, y entre tanto pensamiento alguien grito con una voz muy familiar su nombre:

-RACHEL BERRY.

Corrió hacia él y el hacia ella con ganas y terminaron en un abrazo grandísimo.

R: KURRRRRRT, ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Los dos estaban dando saltitos de emoción.

Santana: Ay mi madre… -Se frotaba la frente mientras avanzaba por detrás del chico más calmada. -¿No creéis que aun es muy pronto para que empecéis a dar el cante por aquí?

Kurt: Santana, no seas agua fiesta. –Dijo con un poco de desprecio. -¿Acaso no estás deseando llevarla al piso para que lo vea? ¡VAMOS! Esta semana empezaremos con la decoración, la pintura… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, Rach te va a encantar.

R: Bueno, ya estoy aquí, decidme donde esta ubicado etc… -Estaba harta de esperar.

S: La culpa de que no lo sepas ya la tiene Kurt, todo el rato con sumo cuidado para que no supieras nada y todo fuera una sorpresa a lo grande. –Decía con desinterés.

K: He estado mirando tonos para el baño, cocina y cuarto… he visto un color salmón para el salón que te vas a caer de culo.

R: ¿Salmon? ¿Bromeas? Es mi color favorito, así que decidido, el salón de ese color.

Estaban a punto de salir del aeropuerto y sus cuerpos ya notaban la excitación.

K: Además he encontrado una mesa de madera clásica tirada de precio en un mercadillo que le iría genial... –Se coloco el pelo. –Lo hablamos y la compramos si te parece.

R: Si claro, eso hay que pensarlo muy bien. –Asintió convencida.

S: Vamos Kurt… -Rodo los ojos. –No le mientas, Rachel cariño… ya la ha comprado.

K: ¡SORPREEEEESA! –Abrió las manos y sonrió.

Cruzaron la puerta y pusieron un pie en la calle, al fin.

R: Más te vale que me guste, avisado quedas. –Le apunto con el dedo con una sonrisa en la cara.

S: No me parece bien que lo adornemos todo y pintemos todo nosotros si hacemos al final lo que hemos estado hablando. –Miraba de un lado a otro buscado uno de los miles y míticos caches amarillos de esa gran ciudad.

R: ¿Qué habéis estado hablando? –Pregunto extrañada.

K: ¿Que te parecería un cuarto inquilino? –La miro con la cabeza de medio lado.

R: ¿Un cuarto inquilino? Espera… aclárame eso. –Frunció los labios.

S: No… Aquí no… por favor… -Dijo mirando al cielo.

K: Veras… -Miro a Santana de mala manera. -¿Te parece hablarlo en casa mejor? DIOS ME ENCANTA LLAMARLO CASA. –Hizo un gesto de victoria, y diviso un taxi. –Rachel… ¿Haces los honores?

R: No lo dudes querido.

Y esa sería la primera vez que alzara la mano y diera ese peculiar grito tan típico de allí ''¡TAXI!'' salió de su garganta, la aventura comenzaba.

_oooooo_

_Hola a todas/os, como bien sabréis soy nueva aquí (a lo que escribir se refiere), soy una lectora de fics normalmente, no solo de GLEE sino también de otras series, películas, o simplemente de poesía que también se encuentra por aquí. He decidido lanzarme a esto y espero que lo disfrutéis (PROMETO MEJORAR). _

_Intentare actualizar una vez a la semana, es decir, los domingos, no creo que actualice nunca dos veces y menos entre semana pero intentare cumplir a raja tabla lo primero._

_Si teneis twitter podeis seguirme a uno que me acabo de hacer para ''frikear'' de algunas cosas pero sobre todo para desahogarme y salir un ratito (aunque sea pequeño) del armario. Soy _**BeaFfblessss**

_Saludos :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Tammy, la cortina y la foto

**CAPITULO 2: 'TAMMY, LA CORTINA Y LA FOTOGRAFÍA.'**

Un piso enorme y sin amueblar es donde estaban alojados.

Solo estaban ellos tumbados en sacos de dormir en mitad de la habitación principal y que después de hablarlo, se pondrían mano a la obra con lo que pasaría a ser el salón y resto de habitaciones.

-Hay que levantarse. –Dijo Santana rompiendo el hielo. Nadie quería hacerlo. –Tenemos muchísimas cosas que hacer y si no nos movemos rápido pasaremos el resto del año durmiendo en sacos de dormir.

-Pues ya sabes… Hazlo, levántate. –Animo con desgana el chico.

-¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? –Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y por qué nosotros? –Contraataco Kurt.

Rachel una vez que abrió los ojos dijo. -Hay que ver eh… queremos tener el piso a punto contra antes pero tengo que reconocer muy a mi pesar que da bastante pereza ponerse a la faena.

Tenemos que hacer un millón de cosas, ¡Tenemos que comprar hasta la pintura! –Empezó a levantarse y gruñir la latina.

Como siempre que se veía en situación y como ya Kurt y Santana se ''temían'', Rachel salto como un resorte para ponerse al mando total de la situación. Se deshizo del saco rápidamente, pego un saltito y ya de pie empezó a hablar como loca.

Casi sin respirar soltó. -Bien, es un piso grande y con toques muy modernos aunque estos no estén en su mejor momento, por lo tanto, me veo en la obligación de suplicar a Kurt que se quede aquí ideando como un loco tooooodo. –Alargo la palabra. –Mientras San y yo vamos a la tienda más cercana a comprar las pinturas que creemos o pensamos que son las mas adecuadas y vamos a utilizar, pero claro siempre con bajo precio porque tampoco queremos morirnos de hambre la primera semana… mis padres me ayudan pero no quiero abusar y convertirme en una de esas niñas consentidas y estúpidas de New York –Soltó una risa. –Además creo que es demasiado pronto. Después podríamos pasarnos por una tienda de muebles y comprarlo todo barato y a buen precio, bueno… En un mercadillo mejor porque es mas barato ¿Habéis pensado en comprarlos por internet? Al parecer están mucho mas reducidos de precio que el resto ¿Os importa que sean de segunda mano? Yo prefiero otra cosa pero tampoco me importa mucho, intentare ignorarlo, como el echo de que seamos los únicos jóvenes en el edificio ¿Habéis averiguado si está bien la red eléctrica? ¿Sin fallos? Es muy importante, ¿Y qué me decís de la conexión de internet? ¿Sera lo suficientemente adecuada, verdad? –Kurt resoplaba y Santana rodaba los ojos pero ella seguía entusiasmada. -¿Sabéis lo que sería muy buena idea? Indudablemente poner bombillas nuevas, si, si, si… poner bombillas de bajo consumo para así gastar menos, también una especie de… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Si, eso que se pone en los grifos para intentar no gastar mucha agua… Bueno, no me acuerdo muy bien porque lo vi en un anuncio el otro día ¿O fue en la teletienda? –Fue interrumpida.

-¡Por favor te lo pido, métele una zapatilla en la boca! –Exclamo Santana dirigiéndose a Kurt, después se levanto y se fue al baño.

-¡SANTANA! –Se quedo con la boca abierta. –Solo quiero ayudar… -Miro a Kurt con obviedad.

- ¡ACABAMOS DE EMPEZAR A CONVIVIR, ASI QUE NO LO ESTROPEES! –Grito desde el baño antes de abrir el grifo del lavabo y mojarse la cara.

- Rachel… -Kurt se levanto y le agarro de los hombros. –Todo va a ir perfecto ya veras, pero si no lo tomamos con calma ya te imaginaras como vamos a acabar, estresados y matándote San y yo. No te ofendas… Lo haremos si es necesario.

- Ya… -Miro hacia abajo como una niña a la que le acaban de regañar por no terminar su ultimo bocado.

-Oye… Siento que con todo este verano tan movidito he dejado un poco de lado todo eso de prestarte atención. –Hizo una mueca. –Y presiento que ahora es cuando más me necesitabas…

-Explícate.

- Antes has dicho que ves la teletienda, y ambos sabemos cuando ves esos canales y mas helado en mano.

-Kurt no empieces a decir tonterías porque estamos hablando de nuestro sitio para vivir y no de mis… ''Dramas personales''. –Hizo el gesto de las comillas y puso tono intentando que el chico dejase la conversación.

-Solo intento que esto también ha sido muy difícil para mi. –Suspiro. –Vamos Rachel… Te conozco, se que le das un millón de vueltas a esa cabecita tuya. –Le dio unos golpecitos sobre su frente y la morena sonrió cruzándose de brazos. –Una relación es difícil de superar siempre… y mas la tuya con Finn, estuviste a punto de dar un paso muy importante con el y de repente los planes que pudieras tener en tu cabeza pues se fueron por la taza del váter.

-Está totalmente superado, en serio.

-Señorita… -Le regaño con la mirada.

-Te lo digo de corazón Kurt. –Se mostraba segura.

-Sabes de todas maneras que esta no será la última vez que hablemos de ellos, ¿verdad? –Le beso la frente.

-Sé que me vas a intentar sonsacar algo que está por aquí dentro. –Se señalo al corazón de forma graciosa. –Y pueda estar haciéndome daño. Lo sé y te quiero.

-Es mi hermano. Es difícil posicionarse y espero que me entiendas.

La puerta del baño volvió a abrirse y salió una Santana algo mas espabilada que cuando se levanto.

-No le des más vueltas a cosas que no tienen importancia. –Dijo dirigiéndose por última vez a él directamente. –Te aseguro que mi corazoncito está lleno de ilusión de nuevo, lo anterior es un recuerdo. Finn es definitivamente historia.

-Eso espero. –Dijo Santana ya cerca de ellos y con visible tono burlón.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes meterte como te convenga en la conversación? –Pregunto Rachel sin mala intención y así fue como la latina se lo tomo.

-Por favor Rachel… Soy Santana López, mi nombre me da derecho a meterme en todas las conversaciones. –Sacaba del frigo un cartón de leche.

-Su majestad López ¿Qué hace usted? –Decía el chico yendo hacia ella y quitándole 'el desayuno' de las manos.

-¡Ay señor! –Tenía hambre y lo último que quería es que su estomago empezara a rugir de hambre. -Kurt primero desayunamos y después nos vamos a hacer lo que usted ordene.

-Santana estamos en Nueva York y vosotras dos. –Las señalo devolviendo la leche al frigorífico. –Solo tienen de recado ir a las tiendas de muebles que yo antes he visitado a por los álbumes que encargue, ya sabéis… lo decidimos aquí y los pedimos para que los traigan.

-¿Y el desayuno? Eso es lo que quiero. –Lo miro desafiante.

-¿Por qué no llevas a Rachel a esa cafetería a la que hemos ido un par de veces? Creo que ese será su primer amor aquí. –Guiño un ojo.

-Muy buena idea, además uno de sus capuchinos ahora… -Se relamió. –Rachel prepárate que se me hace la boca agua.

-Pero… espera, espera Kurt ¿A que tiendas has ido? –Estaba confusa. –Estoy perdida.

-Para eso estoy yo. –Dijo la latina. –No te preocupes. –Se aproximo juguetona a ella y se coloco frente sus labios. –No voy a permitir que te pierdas diva…

-Si me pierdo contigo no me importa. –Rozo la nariz de la otra con el dedo y se alejo sonriente. –VAYAMOS HACIA EL CAFÉ QUE ME ROBE EL CORAZON.

oooooo

No muy lejos de allí sonaba un despertador que al instante de empezar a tocar era apagado con calma, mucho más cerca de lo que imagináis… muy cerca, es decir, en la cera de enfrente. Un hotelito muy humilde y que podría considerarse lo peor que había por ahí cerca, Quinn Fabray se estiraba y desarropándose salía de la cama con los pies ágiles. Se dirigió a la ventana y subió la persiana, sonrió. Este era su día.

Fue para darse un baño sin prisas, después bajaría al bar del hotel para desayunar algo ligero y entonces ya más calmada iría a la cafetería donde una amiga de su tía le había ofrecido un trabajo muy bien pagado y con horario perfecto para estudiar también durante todo el año.

Una de sus preocupaciones era encontrar un sitio donde vivir, pero se calmo para organizarse todo en su mente: ''Bien Quinn, hoy antes que nada ve por el trabajo y cuando acabes todas las gestiones que tienes pendientes pues ya te pones a encontrar un sitio donde 'plantar el huevo' el resto del curso''. Respiro y no se olvido de sonreír de nuevo, ella sonreía siempre… o casi.

oooooo

-Vamos Rachel más deprisa que tengo hambre. –La latina decía eso visiblemente más adelantada que la otra porque estaba desesperada por SU capuchino. –No me puedo creer que vayas tan lenta, deja de mirar para todos lados con la boca abierta.

Aunque Santana nunca lo reconocería en voz alta ni lo intentaría expresar, le encantaba la estampa de SU Rachel viviendo en esa nube y mirando hacia todos lados con el miedo de que despertara de ese sueño y no lograra recordar todo aquello.

Sabía que sería su mejor amiga desde el primer momento que la vio. Rachel era completamente diferente y no sabía ni el cómo ni el porqué pero tenían 10 años cuando se conocieron y la otra le daba vida con esa alegría ya desde entonces.

Lo haría todo porque esa pequeña chica judía cumpliera su sueño, ¿renunciaría al suyo? Por supuesto, fuese cual fuese (que aun no lo tenía claro) firmaría donde fuese para que Rachel acabara encima de miles de escenarios, cantando, actuando y recogiendo premios… suponía que el hecho de que esta lograra su cometido significaría que ella sería feliz y sobretodo sabría que la tendría ahí para siempre.

Santana quería a Rachel. Santana había querido y deseado a Rachel como a nadie nunca, pero ese no era el tema ahora y tal vez profundicemos más en esa historia más tarde. Sí, hay historia.

Tal vez no fuera la persona más cariñosa del mundo pero siempre y cuando fuera necesario, prestaría su hombro para que alguien llorara sobre él. A no ser claramente… Que tu nombre fuera Finn Hudson, entonces seguramente ella seria la causante de la humillación o no andaría muy lejos.

Rachel la saco de sus pensamientos. -¿Puedes ayudarme? Estos libros de muestras pesan muchísimo San.

-Yo también voy cargada… venga, iremos un poco más despacio. –Le sonrió una vez estuvo ya a su lado. –De todas maneras no nos queda nada para llegar. ¿Ves ese cartel verde y naranja de allí? –Hizo una indicación con su cabeza.

-Si… El lugar se llama ''Anything Could Happen'' –Le pareció curioso. –Un nombre como muy mágico.

-Como tu. –Dijo en bajo la latina y posando su mirada en el escote de la otra.

-Toma que cumplido… -Se acerco a ella hasta pegarse a su brazo. –Tú también eres magia San… -Susurro avergonzada.

Continuaron por la calle en silencio y muy juntas después de aquello, cruzaron en el paso de cebra y en nada se plantaron en la puerta de aquel local que ya olía a delicias desde fuera. Tras mirarse Rachel empujo la puerta abriéndola de par en par. El local podría considerarse grande si lo comparas con otros cercanos, pero muy pequeños si lo haces con otros aun mas populares.

Las mesas estaban casi todas ocupadas así que tuvieron que buscar con la mirada una para poder ir a sentarse, la decoración era moderna y simple pero de todas maneras dejaba reflejar una dulcera que hacía de este un lugar acogedor y ameno para ir a tomar un café con amigos y pasarlo increíble.

-Me gusta mucho la apariencia. –Hablaba Rachel poniendo los álbumes a un lado y apartando la silla para tomar asiento. –Ahora solo queda juzgar el café y dar mi veredicto.

Santana también había apartado la silla y colocado las cosas pero aun se mantenía de pie.

-Rach, dime lo que quieres pedir porque tengo que ir a encargarlo. –Le pasaba la carta.

-Mmmmmm… menuda carta, tienen una variedad muy extensa. –Le dio la primera ojeada.

-No te preocupes… puedo sentarme y cuando lo decidas ir. –Le dijo. –No tenemos prisa hasta que no llame Kurt completamente loco por saber de nosotras.

-Pues sabes… tomare lo mismo que tu. –Asintió y le devolvió la carta convencida. –Tengo que probar ese capuchino que tanto te encanta.

-Bien… Dos 15. –Haciendo referencia al café. -¿Algo de comer quieres?

-No… no, mejor no. –En realidad tenía bastante hambre y le falto convicción.

-Rachel… -Giro los ojos, suspiro y tras cerrar los ojos. –Traeré dos 5 para comer.

-Pero… -No la dejo seguir.

-Pero nada. –le dijo mientras se marchaba y le despeinaba el flequillo con gracia.

No había una persona que atendiera a las mesas y eso era causante de una larga cola para pedir tanto para tomar en el local como para llevar. Las encargadas de la barra se movían con rapidez, eso sí, logrando así que al menos la gran fila de gente avanzara a un ritmo razonable.

''Menos mal.'' Pensó Santana para sus adentros.

Delante de ella una amplia variedad de personas y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al pensar que hasta en eso se notaba que estaba en una gran ciudad, había desde gente con vestimenta Punk, hasta árabes… hombres con aparente control sobre su mujer que iba completamente tapada. Eso a Santana no le gustaba nada desde luego, también estaban los llamados ''gafa pasta'', pantalones caquis, bufandas de colores vivos, dilataciones… el que el local estuviera casi repleto de estos le pareció normal dado al sitio en el que estaban.

Mientras avanzaba algo llamo su atención, una niña adorable y pelirroja se sentaba con gracia en una de las sillas con un libro entre sus manos.

Vestía un vestido con bordado en el pecho completamente rosa claro, y unas zapatillas con cordones corrientes de color azul le daban un toque divertido y angelical. Sus pies colgaban de adelante atrás dado que no llegaban al suelo.

Le costaba reconocer que había deseado eso últimamente, deseaba tener a una personita justo así en su vida y por lo tanto eso hizo que cuando apenas quedaran tres pasos para llegar a colocarse justo al lado de la niña, Santana rompiera el hielo he intentara hablar con ella.

-¿Qué lees pequeña? –Le dijo la latina dulcemente he inclinándose un poco hacia ella.

La niña miro hacia la barra y después volvió a centrarse en la que para ella era una persona completamente desconocida. –Un cuento… -Lo cerro y le enseño la tapa a Santana.

-''Tammy, la cortina y la fotografía''. –'Vaya… debe ser un nuevo Narnia, supongo' pensó Santana. –Suena interesante.

-Mi madre me lo compro el otro día. –Volvió a abrirlo. -¿Sabes qué? Esta es la tercera vez que lo leo. –Sonrió orgullosa.

-Vaya… debes ser una niña muy lista señorita. –Le rozo la nariz.

-¿Cómo te llamas mujer? –Pregunto la pequeña con inocencia y curiosidad en sus ojos azules.

No le dio tiempo a responder cuando apareció una tercera persona en la escena.

-¿No estarás molestando a esta chica, verdad Anne? –Pregunto con amabilidad en la voz.

-No, no, no, no… -Aclaro una Santana sonriente. –Fui yo de hecho la que tuve interés en ella primero.

-¿Ya puedo ir con mama? –Pregunto Anne dando un salto de la silla.

-Si claro, ya he acabado de hablar con ella así que ya puedes ir a la trastienda. –Lo último no fue escuchado por la niña, que tras escuchar la afirmación fue a toda prisa al sitio indicado.

-Que pena… -Una juguetona Santana hablaba ahora.

-¿Pena? –Entrecerró los ojos divertida la otra joven.

-Hubiera estado francamente bien que fuera tuya, TU hija me refiero… Te habría dado un toque mucho más sexy. –Se mordió el labio. –Si eso es posible.

-¿Tengo cara o edad de tener una hija? –Pregunto extrañada y riendo nerviosa. –Pues claro que no es mía.

-Lo he sabido a los segundos…

-¿Eres adivina?

-No, solo que el color de la ceja delata el de la almeja. –Dijo claramente. –Y tú eres morena, haciendo que las posibilidades de que la niña saliera con ese color de pelo decrecieran considerablemente, y dado de que no te pega nada un pelirrojo… -Asintió. –Su madre debe ser rubia.

-Mmmmmmm… -No tenía palabras. –Que… que… que bien.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Rio por la reacción de la otra mientras extendía la mano.

-Mmmmmmm… Quinn… Quinn Fabray, encantada. –Aun seguía algo cortada.

-Mi nombre es Santana Lopez y como ya habrás podido intuir soy latinoamericana, así que tras este saludo tan cordial y frio típico… te dare dos besos para demostrarte como se saluda la gente en mi cultura, como debe ser desde luego. –Le dio dos intensos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

-Una buena cultura, desde luego… -Este encontronazo le estaba resultando incomodo totalmente a Quinn que no era muy de muestras así nada mas conocer a una persona.

-Te noto algo… ¿incomoda? –Paso la mano por la cintura de la otra. –Si quieres podemos quedar esta noche y te digo de una forma más sutil de que color tienes el pelo.

-¿Perdona? –Se alejo con cara de sorpresa.

-Ya me has escuchado… -Sonrió con obviedad.

-Deberías pedir ya que llega tu turno. –La miraba con dureza. –No tengo planes esta noche pero… yo no soy como tu Santana Lopez.

-¿Cómo yo…? –No entendía la reacción rancia de Quinn.

-Si. –La miro de arriba abajo. –A mi no me gustan las mujeres. –He hizo un gesto con la cara y manos que no sentó nada bien a la latina.

-Mira pija. –Se puso un poco borde. –Tampoco pasaría nada si tuvieras un poco mas de respeto y al menos no hubieran puesto esa cara de amargada. –Rodo los ojos.

-Tu también me has faltado al respeto ahora, y como consejo… Deberías tener cuidado de a quien ligas. –Colgándose el bolso decidida. –Ha sido un placer Santana Lopez. –Y camino hacia la puerta.

-Ojala y pudiera decir lo mismo… -Se ponía frente al mostrador. –Sera pija… la cabrona.

Al otro lado de la barra una chica levanto la cabeza y la miro sin entender nada.

-Disculpe… Le atiende Emily ¿Decía algo? –Preguntaba con cordialidad una chica morena y algo despampanante.

-Nada, de bebida dos 15 y para comer si no es mucha molestia dos del 5. –La latina fue seca.

La chica joven que no sabía de que iba la cosa pulsaba las comandas en la pantalla que tenia frente a ella. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente de vez en cuando se comportara con poca educación, no todo el mundo iba a ser igual.

-Bien… Ya están apuntados. –Esta aun así le sonreía. –Siga por la barra, coja la bandeja en la que pondrá los alimentos elegidos y en el extremo tendrá su café junto la factura que mi compa-…

No había acabado de darle la explicación cuando Santana ya sabiendo el proceso tras a ver ido alguna que otra vez, la dejo hablando sola.

-Que aproveche. –Expreso la dependienta.

Porque para algunas personas lo más importante era siempre la educación. O el trabajo en este caso.

oooooo

Se que dije que actualizaría con regularidad pero debido a problemas personales no he podido antes y os pido disculpas.

Muchas gracias en primer lugar a los que comentaron algo del anterior episodio y animo que los que no lo hicieran (o lo hagan hoy) por favor que sigan su ejemplo ya que veo mucho mas fácil hacerme una idea de por donde va encaminada la historia, incluso si tenéis alguna duda del capitulo podéis preguntar y yo os responderé :)

La historia empezara a coger forma poco a poco.

Pero lo inevitable hoy señoritas... es comentar lo angustiada y apenada que estoy por la perdida de NUESTRO Cory, el canadiense alto y soñador. Descanse en paz grandullón.

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.


	3. Capitulo 3: Encontronazo

**CAPITULO 3: ENCONTRONAZO.**

-Ojh chiucas menos mal que ya eztais levanbdadas. –Exclamaba Kurt cuando vio aparecer a una de sus compañeras.

-Vale… Ahora di lo mismo pero que tu boca no esté llena de pan con mermelada, por favor. –No entendió nada de lo que había dicho el otro.

Termino de masticar y trago. –Bien… Lo siento. –Santana abrió sonriente el frigorífico mientras lo miraba. –Repito, 'Oh chicas menos mal que ya estáis levantadas'.

-Mmmmm… Yo lo estoy pero Berry aun no, o al menos tiene la puerta cerrada de su habitación y por aquí no esta. –Dijo esto mientras sacaba el tazón, las galletas y se sentaba en la mesa ligeramente mas seria que antes de decir esto.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Preguntaba curioso el otro que ya había terminado con su primera comida del día.

-No, ¿Por qué? –Fue desinteresada.

-Nada. -Se levanto de la mesa. –Por nada, es solo que me da la sensación que cuando la llamas por su apellido es porque ocurre algo con vosotras, pero… -Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Me vas a dejar desayunando sola? –Cambio de tema.

El otro se dio cuenta pero no quiso seguir dando vueltas, cogiendo el abrigo estaba cuando le respondió. –Sí, ¿Recordáis esos papeles que teníais que salir vosotras a poner por todas partes?

La latina puso cara de 'ups'. -¿Te refieres a los de encontrar compañero de piso?

-Si, juuuusto esos. –Se ponía el pañuelo. –Pues voy a ir yo a dejarlos por ahí porque contra antes lo hagamos mejor y bueno… me apetece salir. –Se encogió de hombros entrando a la cocina de nuevo. –Dime, ¿Lo llevo bien?

La otra miro el pañuelo sonriente. –Es muy bonito y si, esta genial.

-¿El pelo?

-Perfecto.

-¿Este abrigo puede irme mejor con otro pantalón, que te parece?

-No… que va. –Decía convencida. –Esta fantástico.

-¿Zapatillas?

-Bien.

-Un bien no es suficiente.

-KURT. –Reía un poco por la actitud exagerada del otro. –Vas guapísimo.

Definitivamente te pasa algo. –Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Pero claro… No me lo vas a contar. –Se alejaba dramáticamente recogiendo el pequeño taco de papeles y su bolso. -¿Por qué vil mujer? –Sobreactuaba. -¡Oh señor! Pues que difícil ser hombre en este hogar. –Decía una vez con la puerta principal abierta.

-¡Eres toda una reina Kurt! ¡Una reina! –Oyó como el chico soltaba una risotada y finalmente se iba.

Santana sonreía después de aquello y respiraba hondo antes de empezar con su desayuno.

Otro día amanecía en el piso y tenían que reconocer que el ambiente era muy bueno y había un sentido del humor y naturalidad latente. Santana se sentía ''incomoda'' durmiendo todos juntos en el salón en los sacos de dormir así que tras una breve discusión el día anterior por la tarde, Rachel intentando cambiar los ánimos entre el chico y la otra, llamo a encargar los colchones correspondientes y después se fueron cada uno a dormir a la habitación que ya habían elegido.

Además de eso… Nada más, tal vez algún rocecillo pero ninguna voz más alta que otra. Y por eso Rachel suspiraba tranquila. Quería a Santana con locura pero reconocía incluso delante de ella que esta a veces tenía un humor bastante complicado.

La noche anterior habían tenido un acercamiento especial como llevaban queriendo hace unos días… exactamente desde que la latina voló desde Ohio a NY, pero de repente, el humor de Santana cambio y por un par de palabras salidas de la boca de Rachel en un momento un tanto intimo, se enfado, tanto que salió de el saco de la otra y se fue a su cuarto.

Rachel estaba sobre ella y en un momento le pidió por favor que se apartase, ''¿Santana…? ¿Dónde vas?'' el tono de Rachel era mas juguetón que otra cosa pero la latina no tenía ganas de andarse con rodeos, ''Rachel, no puedo más. Ha sido un día ajetreado y me voy a mi maldita cama… NO, espera… ¡No tengo cama!''. La otra intento preguntar porque ese cambio de repente pero nada, la puerta sonó indicando que ya había abandonado la habitación. Ni siquiera recordaba de lo que estaban hablando con exactitud, no podía recordar más que sus manos… y sus labios… y una Santana visiblemente feliz por aquellas confidencias.

Rara era la vez que algo así les ocurría, pero cuando a alguna no le apetecía aquello simplemente lo decían y se paraba con un par de besos sin importar cuantas ganas tenia la otra. Aunque verdaderamente a la latina le ''molestaba'' que alguien le dijera que parase, por lo que al principio ponía una pequeña mala cara y sacaba todas sus armas para ver si conseguía que la otra se encendiera. Si lo conseguía… adelante, sino se tumbaba a su lado y tras suspirar volvía a sonreír y a pronunciar unas palabras como ''Bueno, no pasa nada… tranquila…'', y ahí quedaba la cosa. Sin más.

La latina estaba algo pensativa, tal vez pensando justo en eso y también embobada con el reflejo de la luz de la cocina en la leche, cuando sintió que una mano se poso sobre su hombro y volvió a centrarse.

Mmmmm… -Se coloco un poco en la silla. No le hizo falta girarse para ver quién era. –Rach… mmmm… ya estas despierta.

Una Rachel un tanto incomoda entraba en la cocina. –Siento si…

-No, no, no… -Sonreía mirándola. –solo estaba un poco… ya sabes, a lo mío y pues… Nada, no pasa nada tranquila.

-¿Sabes donde están los cereales? –Pregunto la otra abriendo algunos armarios.

-A ver… -Santana se levanto y después de abrir dos armarios los encontró. –Aquí, Kurt debe haberlos cambiado de sitio. –Se los dio.

-Gracias San… -Tenía ganas de decirle algo pero no lo hizo.

La latina se volvió a sentar para terminar su desayuno mientras Rachel cogía el brick de zumo y vertía un poco de este en un vaso, después se hizo con su taza y lo llevo todo a la mesa. Pasaron un tiempo en absoluto silencio hasta que Santana lo rompió, pues esta sabia que la otra estaba esperando justo eso para saltar y liberarse.

-Rach…

Lo rompió, es decir, intento decir una palabra cuando eso le dio pie a Rachel para empezar con lo suyo.

-¿Por qué? Solo dime el por qué y me callo sin mas, ya no te molesto mas con el temita Santana. –Estaba confusa. –Nunca te había ocurrido algo así, bueno… NOS había ocurrido ¿Por qué ese cambio así sin mas? ¿Fue algo que dije? ¿Algo que hice? Estábamos tan bien y de la nada surgió una incomodidad de tu parte y si me disculpas, te digo que no te comportaste de la mejor manera para mi gusto. –Hacia un montón de gestos de preocupación. –Por favor ¿Te ocurre algo?

Fueron cosas mías. Paso así porque así soy yo y tu ya lo sabes. No, no fue nada que dijiste. Tampoco hiciste nada, bueno si hacia cosas y ninguna mala… te lo aseguro. –La miro tiernamente respondiendo todas las preguntas que Rachel le habia hecho por orden. –Y… no quiero hablar de ello.

-San… -Se acerco con la silla y le agarro la mano. –Vamos, cuéntame lo que sea que te esta fastidiando.

Un silencio se hizo y Rachel acercaba la mano de Santana una y otra vez a sus labios para poder dejar en sus dedos dulces besos en señal de apoyo.

Suspiro. –No sé que hago aquí Rach. –Le quito la mano cerrando los ojos. –No voy a ir a la universidad, aun no tengo trabajo… ¿Ese es el futuro que quiero para mi? ¿Ser una mantenida y una vaga? –Lo expresaba con cierta rabia. –Tu has llegado aquí con un sueño, con una ilusión… Kurt sabe cual es su sitio y va a luchar por el y yo no tengo nad-…

Fue interrumpida.

Sus palabras no llegaron a ser acabadas cuando Rachel le planto un beso rápidamente sobre sus labios. Coloco sus manos detrás de la cabeza para que la latina no lograse escaparse por mas que quisiera y después descubrió que aquello no era necesario. Santana se dejaba hacer.

Lo que empezó siento prácticamente una presión labio a labio se fue tornando en beso cuando ambos labios empezaron a amoldarse, Rachel pidió permiso con su lengua y Santana suspiro a ese gesto. La diva acaricio su brazo y consiguió su propósito… el beso era lento y les costo un mundo dejarlo a parte.

La latina apoyo su frente en la de la otra. -Rachel, estoy perdida.

-Pronto encontraras trabajo y cuando lleves un tiempo aquí sabrás que quieres estudiar o… bueno, simplemente tomar clases.

Se hablaban entre susurros y mirándose a los ojos con comprensión.

-Creo que estoy haciendo el imbécil, mis padre me avisaron de que sino estudiaba en la universidad ellos no me mantendrían a partir del segundo mes, cada vez queda menos y no creo que en la situación económica en la que nos encontramos YO encuentre trabajo así como así. –Se froto los ojos y Rachel le aparto la mano.

-En ese caso ya sabes lo que te dije. –Dijo para después besarle la frente.

-No, ni hablar. –Se levanto de la silla y recogió sus cubiertos sucios para dirigirse a la pila. –No, no, y no.

-Santana por favor… -La otra hizo lo mismo.

-Ni Santana por favor ni nada de tus expresiones indicando comprensión en este momento. –Realmente estaba agobiada y sus gestos así lo mostraban. –Si a lo que te refieres es que TU le pidas más dinero a tus padres para pagar mi parte yo te digo, que prefiero volver a Lima y pasar ahí el año.

-Seria un préstamo. –Le agarro las manos. –Joder Santana… ¿No te das cuenta de que te necesito aquí? Quiero que estés aquí, y mis padres estarán encantados de hacerte ese pequeño favor.

-No quiero hablar más del tema. –Abrió el grifo con intención de fregar los platos. –Si al segundo mes de estar aquí no tengo trabajo hare las maletas, y espero que tú me ayudes a prepararlas.

-Ni lo sueñes. –Fue rotunda.

-Se que lo haras. –Solto sin mas.

-¿Vas a fregarlo ahora? –Le pone un mechón de pelo tras la oreja calmandola y cambiando de tema.

-Si… Ya sabes cómo soy para la limpieza. –La miro he intento sonreír.

Rachel le agarro la mano y la aparto un poco del fregadero. –Ven… Tengo que hacer algo y necesito que me ayudes.

-Pero Rach… -Fue interrumpida.

-Por lo pronto tenemos dos meses, ¿no? –Le pregunto con tono neutro.

-Si… -Aunque la elección de volver por no dejarse ayudar fuese suya, no podía evitar que se le hiciera un nudo por el simple hecho de que tuviera que dejar todo aquello para volver a ese ''pueblucho'', dejaria esa gran ciudad, ese ambiente, TODO, a Rachel…

-Bien… pues por lo pronto eres mía. –Y con un rápido movimiento mientras andaban la acerco hasta que pudo darle un pico. –Y ahora necesito una ducha y quiero que me ayudes. –Sonreía traviesa.

-Estas muy mal eh… -Decía justo delante de la puerta del baño. -¿Y qué pasa si digo que no? –Se separo de ella dejando un par de pasos entre ambas.

-Vamos Santana… -Refunfuño Rachel.

-Dame algo Rach… -La miro de arriba abajo.

-¿De que… de que hablas? –Se miro ella.

-Ven… - la cogió del brazo entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

-Bésame por favor. –Rachel iba a lanzarse a sus labios cuando apago la luz pero algo se lo impidió. -¿Qué pasa ahora?

Santana encendió la luz y la aparto situándola otra vez a dos pasos. –Dame Rach.

-No te entiendo. –O no quería entenderla.

-Estoy harta… sabes a lo que me refiero, así que no te hagas la tonta. –Simplemente no quería apagar la luz.

-San… Santana…

-Rachel… -Decía comprensiva mientras la miraba dulcemente.

-No quiero y no puedes obligarme a eso. –Se cruzo de brazos.

-Preciosa. –Susurro.

-Cállate. –Cuando alguien le decía algo bueno relacionado con su físico siempre pensaba que se estaban riendo de ella.

-Eres un bombón… de chocolate con leche… -Se mordió el labio.

-Para por favor… -Se ponía nerviosa.

-¿Acaso no deseas verme tu a mi? –Le dijo de una manera mas picara.

Rachel respondió a eso llena de vergüenza. –Me muero de ganas. –Suspiro.

-Desearía poder quedarme con cada detalle tuyo… y no me dejas. –Consiguió que al final la mirase. –No solo vas a poder tocarme, también vas a poder verme.

La tensión y el deseo se palpaban en el ambiente.

Santana siguió. –Creo que poder verte… así, para mi significaría un regalo. El mejor de los regalos, ¿a qué tienes miedo? –La miraba susurrando. –Quiero ser la persona que te haga olvidar por un momento todo eso…

Entonces esta suspiro y flojo dijo. –Hazlo Santana, hazlo tu por favor… quiero que te acerques y tu me desnudes. –Volvió a suspirar avergonzada mirándola.

Fue cuando la latina avanzo los dos pasos que las separaban y se quedo completamente pegada a ella.

-No respires fuerte porque aun no he hecho nada. –Intento decirle que se calmara al oído. –Mírame a los ojos. –Levanto la cabeza de la otra y se miraron fijamente.

Las manos de Santana bajaron por los brazos de la otra hasta llegar a la goma del fino pantalón de pijama, siempre mirándola a los ojos. Poco a poco empezó a bajarlos, muy despacio hasta que se tuvo que agachar, ''Rachel tranquila porque sigo contigo y con tus ojos'' la tranquilizaba con un susurro tan tierno que era casi irreal.

Después de haberse deshecho del pantalón volvió a ponerse erguida y le dio un dulce pico para meter las manos bajo la camiseta y seguir a lo suyo. Rachel subió los brazos, y la otra en un movimiento ligero ya le había quitado la prenda, todo esto sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Llego la parte delicada que era la ropa interior y Santana sabia como debía hacerlo para que la otra no se cerrara de nuevo y no se incomodase, fue convencida, manteniéndole la mirada, sonriendo orgullosa, y sin pararse con contemplaciones a la hora de quitarle la parte inferior o el sostén.

Y así, Rachel estaba mostrándose por completo a alguien. Mostrándose de esa manera por primera vez en toda su vida.

La latina la atrajo para sí y se juntaron sus cuerpos, uno vestido y otro no.

La diva rompió el silencio que la latina le dio para que se hiciera con la situación. –No me has mirado…

-Te he dicho que solo te miraría a los ojos. –Rozaron sus narices.

-Pero… mmmm… ¿te cuesta hacerlo? –Pregunto confusa y preocupada.

Santana viendo que la otra pensaría como siempre lo peor, le tapo la boca con el el dedo índice. –Shhhhhhh… Rach… ¿Estas cómoda?

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Rachel estaba excitada y enredo sus manos en el pelo de la otra.

-Oh si… -Acariciaba su cadera y trasero. –Créeme, me encanta.

Después de dar ese paso Rachel la deseaba aun mas y por eso se fundieron en un beso lleno de pasión, pero claro… esta lo paro porque ella también tenía algo que pedir.

-Bien… -Decía juguetona la diva que quería eliminar cualquier inseguridad de un plumazo. –Ahora quiero verte yo a ti.

-No hace falta que lo digas dos veces. –La miro intensamente a los ojos. –FEA. –Y rio pícaramente.

El día en el que las inseguridades se apagaron poco a poco, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor fuera y todo pronto cambiaria.

oooooo

-Bueno… de todas maneras si me disculpa pienso que podía haberle regateado un poquito más y conseguirla un poco más barata, pero no está mal eh… no me quejo. –Decía la chica estrechándole la mano contenta a un vendedor igual o más.

-Se lleva toda una joya de bicicleta. –Decía convencido. –Veras muchas por aquí en Nueva York y aun no logro entender cómo ha podido acabar aquí sinceramente.

-No, lo normal no es que bicicletas tan nuevas se encuentren en tiendas de segunda mano.

-Y además que parece casi a estreno. –Se encogió de hombros. –Bueno… ya sabes, será de algún cretino que se habrá comprado un coche de último modelo o que ha descubierto recientemente el metro.

-Yo no voy a quejarme porque gracias a él la tengo yo ahora. –La miraba contenta.

-Sí y te queda mucho mejor. –Bromeo. –Algunas personas no se preocupan ni por el medio ambiente ni por la salud.

-Estoy bastante de acuerdo con usted. –Se alejaba del mostrador junto a aquel hombre, dirección la puerta.

-Yo no dudaría ni un segundo y saldría pitando con ella nada más salir por la puerta. -El hombre le abría la puerta facilitándole la salida. –Oh, por cierto. –Decía. –Tengo un hijo que se llama exactamente como usted.

Ohhhh… -Rio y el hombre le acompaño. –Es lo que tiene tener un nombre unisex, nunca sabes si detrás de ''Quinn'' se encuentra una mujer o un hombre, ¿Sabes? Me encanta eso.

-¿Quieres su número de teléfono? –Pregunto con falsa inocencia.

-Mmmmmmmm… No se ofenda, y seguro que su hijo es igual de apuesto que usted pero no creo que lo ideal sea salir con alguien que se llama como tu. –Le quito el cigarrillo de detrás de la oreja al hombre y lo partió por la mitad.

-¡Hey! Ni siquiera has aceptado la oferta no tomes esas confianzas de familia… -Fingió ponerse serio.

- ''Algunas personas no se preocupan ni por el medio ambiente ni por la salud'' –Dijo de la misma manera que el hombre había hecho anteriormente. –No solo fuma usted, también fuma su hijo Quinn, su mujer… y deseo que cuando necesite algo, venga y este usted aquí. Cuidese. –Le dio dos pequeños golpes como despedida.

-Caramba… -Y vio salir a la chica sonriente.

Era el día que mas brillaba el sol desde que había llegado a la ciudad, ella feliz caminaba junto a su nueva adquisición y medio de transporte tras salir de aquella tienda a la que volveria.

Ahora que ya había hecho todo lo que tenía planeado debía centrarse en buscar un techo para vivir durante los próximos meses, al poder ser con gente medianamente 'normal'.

Tenía incluso trabajo así que lo que le quedaba le parecía lo más fácil ''¿Tampoco debe haber tantas personas majaretas por metro cuadrado como para yo chocarme con una panda y compartir piso, ¿no?'' pensaba. Se maldecía por no haber recordado coger su reproductor para caminar por esas calles llenas de gente y de vidas ajetreadas. Por si no lo sabíais, caminar por allí… por esa gran ciudad mientras en tu oído sonaba 'Fun' era algo así como mágico.

Y entre cosa mágica y nostálgica. Se perdió por su cabeza pelirroja en busca de inspiración para luego poder relatar en algún papel aquellas historias de vidas desconocidas que se cruzaba por la avenida aun para ella desconocida, los colores de el estrés de aquella gente con vidas esclavizadas por un trabajo repleto de apariencias se amontonaba en un lienzo, la discusión anterior de la pareja que ahora esperaba en taxi podría ser fotografiada en el instante en el que a alguno de ellos el corazón se le partía.

Ella veía arte en todos lados, otros decían que era enfermizo y ella pensaba que era una forma de vida.

¿Hay algo más vulgar que quedarse todo el rato en la superficie?

Fue aquella tarde en la que el destino hizo de las suyas, destino… curiosa palabra.

Oyó unos gritos provenientes de una chica pidiendo ayuda.

-PARENLO. –Pedía desesperada. –ME HA ROBADO EL BOLSO.

Ella levanto la mirada y solo logro ver a un hombre con gorro corriendo a gran velocidad hacia donde ella, empujaba a la gente y un niño hasta cayó al suelo sin más, y si tras fijarse unas milésimas de segundo… efectivamente aquel hombre llevaba consigo un bolso.

Tuvo que pensar rápido.

-ES QUE NADA VA A HACER NADIE PARA AYUDARME. –Gritaba la mujer que ella no lograba ver por el gran barullo de gente.

Intento parecer neutral mientras el ladrón corría hacia ella, como si no le importara la cosa… hasta que lo tuvo casi delante. Sacando un lado casi heroico que ni siquiera ella conocía se abalanzo sobre él como un animal, visto desde fuera fue realmente espectacular y la gente se quedo muy sorprendida.

GRACIAS A DIOS. –Grita la mujer que cada vez se le notaba más cerca. –ERES INCREIBLE CHICA, TOOOOOOOOOOMA.

Quinn levanto la vista un segundo con la intención de buscar con la mirada a la mujer que había ayudado y que tal subidon le dio. Un segundo que el delincuente aprovecho para pegarle un gran golpe con su codo en la cara.

-Aparta pedazo de puta. –Dijo con rabia mientras se levantaba y se iba incluso dejando el bolso allí tirado.

-DIOS. –Notaba como le había partido el labio y como la sangre corría ya por su barbilla y garganta. -¿Quién me manda en meterme en esto? Aaaaaaaahhhh…. Ah… que dolor.

-HIJO DE PUTA. –Un chico visiblemente fatigado llegaba a su lado y le ayudaba a levantarse. –OJALA Y TE PILLEN ALGUNA VEZ MALDITO IMBECIL.

-Gra-Gracias… -Le dolía mucho.

-¿Dónde esta mi bolso? –Lo busco por el suelo y le cambio la cara cuando lo encontró y lo cogió.

Quinn se quedo completamente sorprendida. –Espera… es-espera, ¿tu-tu bolso? –No se lo esperaba.

Si… -Suspiraba. –Lamento mucho lo de tu labio de verdad. –estaba atacado por eso. –Si quieres podemos ir a mi piso que está muy cerca de aquí y te curo. –Se puso un tanto dramático.

-No, no, no, no… yo también estoy aquí al lado en un hotel pequeño. –Sonrió o lo intento para tranquilizarlo. –Iré allí, gracias. –Entonces puso un toque de humor. –Yo ya he hecho mi trabajo y cumplido mi mis… ahhhh… misión, debo desaparecer entre la gente y volver a mi cueva.

El chico logro relajarse. –Hotel entonces… ¿estás de paso? –Pregunto apenado. –Yo que quería invitarte a un café para saldar mi deuda antes de que volvieras a la cueva…

-No. –Intento no reír porque le tiraba y la manga de la chaqueta no podía absorber ya más sangre. –Acabo de llegar y estoy buscando un sitio donde asentarme, hasta que eso ocurra…

-¡NO ME DIGAS! –Dio un pequeño saltito y la gente se le quedo mirando y Quinn a cuadros. –Yo justo estoy buscando una compañera de piso, VIVO CON OTRAS DOS CHICAS Y EL PISO ES PERFECTO PARA CUATRO, PRECIO RAZONABLE, CALIDAD, BUENA ZONA, LO TIENE TODO.

-Vaya… -En el fondo le encantaba la intensidad del chico.

-Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, encantado. –Su móvil empezó a sonar.

-Yo me llamo Qu-

El chico pego un salto y pronuncio ''¡ES BLAINE!'' y no la dejo acabar, la pelirroja no se lo tomo a mal… todo lo contrario. Le encanta ese chico llamado Kurt.

-Dime mi vida. –Descolgó. –Ups, espera… -Saco un papel doblado de su bolsillo y se puso el teléfono tapado en el hombro. –Toma esta es mi dirección y ahí estaré mañana toda la tarde con mis amigas entrevistando a los candidatos para compartir con nosotros nuestro hogar. –Quinn lo acepto encantada. –Ve que ya te digo yo que… partes como favorita guapísima.

-Oh… muchas gracias. –Le encantaba, definitivamente.

-Me tengo que ir… lo lamento. –Se despedía. –Mañana hablamos todo lo que quieras, y bueno… durante los próximos meses.

-Claro ve, no hay problema.

-SI DENTRO DE 2H. SIGUE DOLIENDO VE AL MEDICO POR FAVOR TE LO PIDO. –Exclamaba mientras se iba. –SINO MAÑANA TE LLEVARE YO DE LA OREJA.

Y así es como Quinn se quedo llena de sangre, con la bicicleta tirada en el suelo y plantada como un pasmarote en la cera. Pero ojo, con una 'sonrisa' de oreja a oreja.

-Puta madre qu- que pario al desgraciado ese. –Se miraba la ropa y alguien le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Señorita… -Una voz autoritaria aparecía. – Policia, ¿Podemos hablar un momento con usted?

Quinn palideció. –Claro… Agentes.

-¿Nos responde a unas preguntas? –No tenian cara de broma.

-¿Necesito un abogado? –El toque de humor no funciono y se llevo un gran chasco, ''Ostras Quinn… cállate a ver si lo vas a necesitar de verdad'' pensó agachando la cabeza.

oooooo

_Bueno, la actualización ha venido antes porque seguramente este fin de semana no pudiera subir capitulo asi que aprovecho en este momentito y subo._

_Espero que no siente mal lo de Rachel y Santana... o al menos esperéis ;)_

_Comentad si os parece._

_BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TODAS/OS._


	4. Chapter 4: Gran palabra como es porno

**CAPITULO 4: ESA GRAN PALABRA COMO ES PORNO.**

Se movía en la cama con muchísimo cuidado para no despertarla. Apartaba la cabeza de la otra despacio, junto la fina sabana que tapaba su cuerpo y poniéndose en pie buscaba la ropa interior y la camiseta que estaban esparcidas por todo el cuarto.

Rachel se removió en la cama y se despertó al notar la ausencia en esta.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto con un susurro sin abrir aun los ojos. -¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

Contesto mientras se vestía. –Kurt esta apunto de levantarse a preparar el desayuno, y eres tú la que no quieres dar explicaciones. –Susurro con calma pues las palabras no iban con ninguna mala intención.

-Santana… -Abrió los ojos y se reincorporo en la cama apoyando la espalda en el cabecero. –Aun tenemos un poquito de tiempo, venga… ven… vamos…

-No, ya lo sabes. –Fue rotunda. –Más quisiera yo salir de esta habitación en ropa interior como si nada, pero no se puede, ¿quieres cambiarlo? –No espero respuesta. –Hazlo, cámbialo.

Agacho la cabeza. -Creía que esto ya lo habíamos hablado y que no iba a haber presiones San… -Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Santana lo único que quería es que Rachel acabara con todo eso que le impedía mostrarse tal y como era.

Eh venga… -Se sentó en la cama ya totalmente vestida. –Lo último que quiero es que ahora no hagas más que darle vueltas a esto, pero espero que comprendas que es normal que todo esto me tenga algo preocupada.

-Pues no te preocupes, estamos fenomenal ahora… sin presiones, y yo Santana… -Suspiro y sonrió. –Me siento… ¿Libre? Así tal cual.

-Me encanta que te sientas así, lo amo incluso y lo sabes. –Era sincera. –Solo que si viviéndolo solo para ti y asumiendo lo que realmente eres ''en la sombra'' eres así de libre y por lo tanto feliz… Imagínate como sería decirlo en voz alta.

-Ya lo digo en voz alta. –Asintió convencida levantándose de la cama poniéndose la ropa interior. –Me gustan las mujeres, soy… soy lesbiana.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. –La miro.

-Solo necesito tiempo… -Suspiraba algo agobiada mientras intentaba abrocharse el sujetador. –Esto es nuevo para mí

Rodo los ojos y acudió a su espalda para ayudar a abrocharle el sujetador. –Rachel… has tenido 2 años, no te ofendas.

Se gira mirándola a los ojos. –No, no, no… he tenido meses porque yo empiezo a contar desde que lo deje con Finn.

-Tu puedes contarlo desde cuando quieras pero la realidad es que todo empieza cuando una noche de Otoño y con 16 años… Yo, Santana Lopez te quite la virginidad. –Hablo un poco mas seria. –Bueno… y luego lo hicimos una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otr-…

-He pillado el punto no hace falta q-…

-Mientras le decías a Finn que seguías siendo virgen y que querías llegar al matrimonio como tal. –Soltó para rematar.

Rachel la miraba duramente y aclaro. –He dicho señorita Lopez que… He captado el punto. –Se paso sus manos por el rostro dejando en claro el agobio que tenia encima. –Se lo diré pronto a Kurt. –Soltó finalmente.

-Espero que se lo digas antes de que Finn le cuente que fue lo que vio para dejarte a dos semanas de la boda y largarse al ejercito antes de lo esperado. –Puso una sonrisa en su cara. –No olvides que es su hermano y… algún día… Volverá. –Lo dijo con tono misterioso.

-No nos pongamos a adelantar acontecimientos porque no sabemos qué es lo que vio. –Coloco un poco las sabanas. –Tal vez solo nos viera tontear.

La latina soltó una risotada haciendo que la otra la mirara con cara de ''te voy a matar''. –No Rachel… me vio a mí en la piscina comiéndote las te… -Omitió la palabra. –Mientras bebías champan a morro aguantándote los gemidos y me suplicabas desesperada y de arriba abajo que por favor no parase y que metiera mis dedos en tu flor. –Andaba por la habitación de manera sensual. –Sí, si amiga… con ese tono que tu pones y que él nunca había escuchado porque jamás lo habías tenido entre tus piernas.

-Oh dios… -Cerro los ojos echado la cabeza para atrás. –Que noche San… -Rio.

-Qué pena que nos interrumpiera. –Se mordió el labio colocándose a su lado.

-¿Sabes lo que realmente me molesta de todo esto? –La detuvo con esa pregunta.

-Dime diva...

-Que aun sigo sin comprender el por qué no puedo enamorarme de ti. –Se cruzo de brazos.

-Si… Eso sí que es raro, es jodidamente raro que alguien se resista a este cuerpazo. – Se señalo de arriba abajo. –Eres la única.

-Espera. –La otra volvió a retroceder. –No soy la única, estamos yo y la tía de la cafetería. –Dijo con maldad.

Hizo un gesto aburrido. –No me lo recuerdes, menuda capulla la tía.

-Pues como la mía… la del avión, manda narices que el único que se halla topado con una chica que realmente valga la pena sea Kurt. –Ambas asintieron. –Su salvadora como él la llama.

-Y encima el jodido es gay. –Soltó sin más. –Ya podíamos habernos topado con ella nosotras y habérnosla ligado, aunque… bueno, la mía llamémosla X porque no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama… estaba buenísima. –No lograba recordar de ninguna manera el nombre de la otra.

-Para tremenda la mía, me encanto Santana… Y su voz era tan increíble. –Reconoció. –Pero bueno, era una imbécil, que se le va a hacer.

Lo último que dijo Santana antes de que alguien abriera la puerta fue. –Tenemos que hablar con Kurt y contra antes mejor.

-Pero… -Fue interrumpida.

-Pero nada, tema zanjado. –Hizo una X con sus brazos.

Kurt entraba a la habitación. –¿Señoritas?

-Ostras… -Rachel se puso nerviosa. –Ya estas despierto por lo que veo. –Miro a Santana.

-Si. –Las miro a ambas con el ceño fruncido. –No me puedo creer que hayáis celebrado una fiesta de pijamas y no me invitaseis.

-No, no fue así Kurt. –Saltaba Santana. –Vine a hablar y nos quedamos dormidas.

-¿Sabéis qué? –Pregunto encaminándose a la puerta. –Da igual, no quiero explicaciones… Me viene de lujo que estéis despiertas porque así me ayudáis a preparar el desayuno. –Sonrió inocentemente. –¡Vamos! De una en una camino a la cocina.

-¿No decías que ibas a prepararlo tu? –Rachel juguetona.

-¿No dijisteis vosotras que os quedaríais a ayudar para subir los colchones sobre los que esta noche habéis dormido? –Coloco sus brazos en jarra.

Santana salto. –No sabíamos que vendrían mientras nosotras saliéramos a buscar empleo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. –Continuo Rachel a la defensiva. –Fue una simple casualidad.

-Parad… -El chico las miraba divertido.

-¿Cómo íbamos nosotras a saber que vendrían? –Rachel seguía defendiéndose.

Kurt soltó. –llamaron.

-¿Quién? Emmmm… ¿Com-como que llamaron? –Rachel flaqueaba.

-Los de la tienda llamaron para decir que vendrían y por lo que me dijeron el teléfono lo cogió una mujer. –Se cruzo de brazos. –Y visto que Rachel es la que mas habla. -¿Santana? –La miro con una ceja levantada.

-¡Te dije que lo sabría! –Le recrimino la diva a la latina.

-Ufffffffff… Vamos a preparar el desayuno. –Caminaba la latina hacia la puerta rodando los ojos.

-¿No tienes nada que decir San? –Kurt le tiraba de la lengua.

-Si… -Pensó un instante. -¿Alguien desea un Smoothie tanto como yo?

-Me refería a un, ''Lo siento.'' –Se resignaba y la seguía.

-¿De Kiwi os parece? –Seguía como si nada.

Deberían darse prisa en comer la primera comida del día porque pronto esperaban de que empezaran a venir los interesados en compartir piso con ellos y debían recoger, cambiarse y por supuesto ellos también dar buena imagen a todo aquel que se presentaran.

Querían alguien con el que sentirse cómodo pero que este también lo estuviera de igual manera. Sería difícil y extraño el no saber quien entraría por la puerta, o si entraría alguien ya que aunque habían confirmado la asistencia 4 personas puede que al final no viniesen porque habían encontrado algo mejor.

La chica a la que Kurt conoció por ese pequeño incidente era la única que ellos esperaban al 100%, y como era de esperar una y otra vez el chico se maldecía por ser tan despistado y olvidarse de preguntarle su nombre.

OooooO

-Pero espera... ¿a que dices que te dedicas? –La cara de Santana entrevistando al chico era todo un poema.

-Actualmente me dedico a colgar videos sobre cosas interesantes en la red y ahora no puedo cortarme el pelo, ni afeitarme la barba en… 265 días, exactamente. –Sonreía orgulloso para luego exclamar. –¡Oh! También he hecho porno. Porno amateur obviamente, se lleva mucho… hay mucha demanda… -Los miraba con el ceño fruncido extrañado por la expresión el diría que atónita. –Soy vegano y nudista, y espero que no sea por eso por lo que me digáis que no.

En el amplio salón estaban Kurt, Santana y Rachel compartiendo sofá y Kevin (el que quería ser inquilino) que estaba frente a ellos con una silla. La estampa no podía ser más incómoda, este era la octava persona a la que entrevistaban y tan solo uno les había logrado convencer.

Rachel tomo la palabra. –Eres nudista por lo tanto eso quiere decir que… ¿estarías desnudo todo el día?

-No, no, no… solo cuando me perdiera en mi yo interior. –Se dio un par de golpecitos en el pecho, justo donde el corazón.

-No termino de entender como alguien que se preocupa por su ''el'' interior, hace porno amateur. –Kurt hablo atónito.

-Nada es lo que parece… -Sonrió convencido Kevin.

Santana tomo la palabra ahora. –La pregunta que tenemos que hacerte si o si es si tienes algún problema con la homosexualidad, queremos, es decir, te agradeceríamos… que fueras completamente sincero con este tema.

-Para nada, ningún problema. –Decía sonriente. –Mi hermano es gay, y su chico era, es y será mi mejor amigo siempre. –Asentía. –En mi familia nos alejamos completamente de la religión tras enterarnos de su condición sexual, actualmente estoy en una organización para la igualdad LGTB.

Todos sonreían, pese a todas sus raras manías era un chico que tenía su puntillo.

Rachel se levantaba la primera y todos le seguían después. –Créeme cuando te decimos que ha sido un autentico placer conocer a alguien tan… -No tenia palabras.

-Pase lo que pase queremos que sepas que ojala y tengas muchísima suerte en lo que quiera que hagas. –Seguía Kurt. –Ya sea porno, videos en internet, manifestaciones…

-Muchísimas gracias a vosotros por darme la enorme oportunidad de mantener esta charla. –Se le veía sincero.

Anduvieron hasta la puerta y con calma empezaron a estrecharse la mano.

Santana interrumpía la salida del chico. –Oye, siempre he tenido una duda bastante rara… ¿puedo?

-No sé nada de extraterrestres. –Bromeaba el chico.

La latina reía un poco. –No, es solo… en esto del porno… ¿se paga bien? –Rachel la miro con los ojos como platos.

Kevin asintió convencido. –Si te presentas a varios concursos de internet puedes sacar bastante, incluso hay concursos donde se ganan diez mil dólares… y no te exagero eh… -Se colocaba el pelo. –con la crisis económica hay gente que paga sus facturas con eso.

-¿Santana, de que vas? –Pregunta Rachel molesta.

-Solo me estoy informando. –le regaño con la mirada, no era momento de eso ahora. –Tranquila…

-El porno es menos de lo que parece y si queréis iros de vacaciones y necesitáis dinero, creerme... no se lo pidáis al banco, recurrir a él. –Guiño un ojo y tras un ''Adiós y espero que hasta pronto'', cerró la puerta tras él.

Kurt rompió el silencio dándose la vuelta camino a la cocina para beber algo de zumo.

-¿Dónde estará la chica? –Estaba extrañado. -¿Por qué no ha venido?

-A lo mejor no ha podido venir tranquilo. –La latina lo seguía. –Creo que además nos tendríamos que quedar con la segunda, ambos sabéis que es la mejor opción.

Rachel negaba con la cabeza. –Sinceramente si viene lasalvadoradeKurtalaqueestenolepreguntoelnombre. –Dijo de golpe. –Sera la que elegiremos.

-Yo no puedo esperar mas Kurt. –Miro el reloj. –Debo ir a repartir currículums por ahí, ya lo sabes.

-Que quieres que te diga… puedes fiarte del criterio de Rachel y mío, prometo no dejarme llevar.

Rachel hablo. –Yo quiero acompañar a Santana. –la miro. –Si se puede, claro…

-Si, si… -Sonrió. –Tú te vienes conmigo.

-Vale, ambas tendréis que fiaros entonces de mi.

-No queremos, Rach está conmigo en que no te dejes llevar, y menos con esa chica… te hizo un favor pero debes ser igual de estricto con ella. –Se impacientaba por la hora y cogió la carpeta donde llevaba todo el papeleo. –Rach… tenemos que irnos.

-No os preocupéis, así será. –Bebía. –Seré duro.

Con una sonrisa enorme, Rachel cogía su chaqueta y se la colocaba. –Estoy deseando conocerla. –Besaba la mejilla de Kurt.

-¿Vas a ligartela? –Pregunto con sorna Santana y creo la incomodidad en la otra.

Kurt riendo dijo. –Si claro… -Las acompañaba de nuevo a la puerta. –Estamos en Nueva york, a lo mejor esto acaba en boda.

-Bueno, dejad el cachondeo. –Fulmino a la latina con la mirada mientras salía. –Date prisa. –Recrimino finalmente.

Dejaron el departamento y caminaron algunos pasos hasta llegar al ascensor.

Rachel visiblemente ''enfadada'' paso a este y se apoyo en la pared con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, Santana fue la encargada de pulsar el botón que les llevaría a la planta baja. El silencio duro todo el trayecto del ascensor y ambas sabían que se prolongaría durante un largo rato si alguna no lo rompía. La diva no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por lo que Santana sabía perfectamente que debería ser ella quien lo hiciera.

A punto de dejar el portal la latina replico. –¿Quieres relajarte de una vez Rach?

-¿Qué me relaje? –Se giro desafiante. -¿Nunca vas a entender que odio que hagas eso?

-Solo ha sido un comentario estúpido.

-No, no lo creo. –Rodo los ojos. –Desde que nos hemos levantado con el mismo tema, estas insoportable.

Santana se estaba poniendo de los nervios. –Mira… relájate, vayamos donde tengamos que ir y después te digo lo que pienso.

-Dilo.

-No. –fue rotunda.

-Hazlo o no saldré de aquí contigo. –estaba plenamente convencida.

-Tal vez lo mejor es que te quedes aquí parada. –Quiso ''rodearla'' para salir a la calle pero Rachel le agarro fuertemente del brazo impidiéndoselo.

-Dímelo. –Desafiante. –Dilo, di lo que piensas.

El agarrón puso a Santana nerviosa y entonces lo soltó. –Estas paranoica. –La miraba intensamente a los ojos. –Que digo… eres una autentica paranoica.

-¿Piensas eso de mi? –Frunció el ceño.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora. –Se deshizo del agarrón. -¿Vienes o no? –Abría la puerta de par en par.

Rodo los ojos. –Vale… tenemos que hablar.

-Pero ahora no. –Insistió. –Luego.

Aprovechando que la puerta había sido abierta totalmente por Santana, Rachel salió rápidamente dejando a la otra atrás.

Salieron a la calle, alejadas y sabían que calladas ya para el resto de la tarde.

La puerta se cerraba lentamente… cuando una chica que venía acelerada desde el lado contrario, logro sujetarla y pasar al portal.

Se colocaba el pelo nerviosa porque sabía que era tarde y a lo mejor ya nadie le estaría esperando, saco el papelito del bolsillo entrando al ascensor y subió al piso que le indicaban en el. No le habían dejado salir antes de su nuevo trabajo y había tenido que correr a su motel, ducharse, cambiarse y después ir allí. Daba gracias que estaba muy cerca lo uno de lo otro, solo caminar por una calle y cruzarla.

Olvido por un momento su claustrofobia y entro en ese espacio pequeño, diminuto diría… que subía de piso en piso. Miraba hacia abajo cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, deseaba que pasara lo más rápido posible y salir de ahí.

Entonces llego. Llego y se planto ante esa puerta, volvió a colocarse el pelo, respiro hondo, miro la hora, intento relajarse y aparentar que no llegaba con la lengua fuera, y… toco al timbre poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa de anuncio.

Pasos se oyeron tras ella.

Abriéndose esta oyó. –Hola. –El chico ya tenía en su rostro su característica sonrisa. –Menos mal, pensé que no vendrías. –Le abrazaba.

-Lo lamento muchísimo. –Se veía realmente arrepentida. –Acabo de empezar a trabajar en un sitio nuevo y no me han dejado salir antes, es una autentica locura.

-Da igual. –Sonrió y agarrándola de la mano la entro al piso. –En primer lugar quiero que me digas tu nombre porque aun no puedo creerme que no te lo preguntara antes.

-Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y… Wow. –Estaba sorprendida. –Este piso es fantástico. –Se soltaba de la mano del otro y caminaba un poco por delante. –su luz, su… atmosfera es increíble, ya me estoy llenando de buen rollo y aunque quede muy egocéntrica diciendo esto, te digo que creo que aquí tengo que experimentar vivencias geniales.

-No eres egocéntrica Quinn. –Sonrió fascinado. –Ese es el sentimiento que yo tuve la primera vez que entre aquí.

Al fin una persona que lo comprendía porque hasta ahora San y Rach se habían reído de él cuando les había comentado eso.

-Iba a empezar a preparar la cena… -Fue interrumpido.

-Lo sabía. –Se entristecía. –Es tardísimo, joder… lo sabía. –Decía con fastidio.

El chico la miraba. –En realidad pensaba que tal vez querrías ayudarme con eso…

Quinn se ponía pensativa. –¿Esa será la prueba que tenga que pasar? –Preguntaba.

-No. –Le señalaba la cocina dándole a entender que le acompañara. –Tu ya has pasado la prueba, quería que te quedaras a cenar y mientras que mis compañeras vienen cocinásemos y me contaras un poco de tu vida… yo te contare de la mía, y así.

-Espera… -lo miraba incrédula. -¿Cómo? ¿En serio? –Estaba contentísima. -¿Esto es oficial? ¿Qué prueba? ¡No me puedo creer que lo haya conseguido.

-Has pasado la prueba cuando nada más pasar por la puerta. –Preparaba los utensilios para cocinar. –Para que nos vamos a engañar.

-¿No vas a hacerme preguntas?

-Si, pero antes dame tu chaqueta. –Le ayudo a quitársela. –La dejare donde debe estar. –Desapareció del lugar para volver. –Bien… a ver por donde empiezo.

-Que sea facilita eh… -Bromeaba mientras ojeaba los productos.

-¿Estudias? –Lanzo la primera.

-Si. –contesto rapida.

-¿Qué año de carrera vas a empezar?

-Este es el primero.

-¿Qué estudiaras?

-Medicina. –Sonrió.

El otro la miro. –Increíble señorita. –Asintió como orgulloso. -¿Qué universidad exactamente?

-Universidad Cornell.

-Aun más increíble, debe ser usted muy lista o muy… afortunada. –Le dio para envolver una patata. –Y yo te hago envolver hortalizas. –A lo que la otra rio.

-Me veo más afortunada que lista. –Dijo sin más.

-¿Tienes pareja? –Después matizo. –No es por mi interés personal como bien habrás intuido por mi neón en la frente que dice ''gay di di gay gay di di gay''.

-Espera… ¿eres gay? Dios mío, por los clavos de Jesucristo… ¿Quién podría haberlo sabido? –Su tono era de fingida sorpresa y su expresión totalmente exagerada.

-Te entiendo… expulso por mis poros tanta testosterona que es muy difícil de averiguar.

-No. –Rio. –No tengo pareja en este momento.

-Bien… Entonces… ¿tienes parejas? –Pregunto juguetón.

Pensó. –No, no, no… no suelo tener parejas en absoluto.

-A nosotros no nos importa, solo UNA regla con ese tema y es que si traes a alguien, no desayune aquí. –Zanjo el tema.

-Entendido. –Lo comprendía. –Venga, siguiente pregunta.

-Ya he acabado en realidad. –Se encogió de hombros abriendo el horno he introduciendo las patatas. –tienes tu alguna pregunta.

-¿Cuántas personas más viven aquí?

-Dos chicas, te vas a llevar genial con ellas.

-Y ahora… algo que me da bastante vergüenza ya que no lo recuerdo. –Se sincerizo. -¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Kurt Hummel señorita Fabray. –Se estrecharon la mano.

-¿Podrías decirme algo de las chicas con las que voy a vivir?

-De eso se encargaran ellas en la cena. –Le resto importancia. –Solo te voy a pedir un favor y preguntarte algo, ¿Qué prefieres primero?

-El favor, se que no es sexual así que no hay miedo. –Kurt rio.

-Cuando vengas las chicas y pregunten, tú dices que has pasado un test bastante razonable y que has creído que era un chalado y obsesivo.

-¿Y cuál es la pregunta? –pregunto extrañada.

-¿Quieres ver tu nuevo piso? –La respuesta no tardo en llegar.

-Me muero de ganas. –Dijo Quinn convencida y feliz.

OooooO

_Las dudas de si sera un triangulo amoroso aclaro que no, no lo sera y en este capitulo a quedado me parece que claro._

_No se muy bien cuanta duración tendrá exactamente pero se su final._

_Si tenéis alguna duda preguntar sin miedo ;)_

_Comentar si os ha gustado y si no pues también. Lamento mucho la espera._

_Besos y abrazos._


	5. Chapter 5: Cena

**CAPITULO 5: CENA.**

Había oscurecido mucho y pasado unas dos horas desde que salieron del piso, las temperaturas habían bajado y las calles se veían iluminadas de aquella manera que tanto les gustaba.

-Estoy deseando llegar a casa. –Hablaba desanimada Santana. –Esta mierda de día se tiene que acabar.

Rachel comía regalices mientras tanto. –No hables así, siempre pensando en negativo.

-¿Tu que sabrás lo que yo estoy pensando? –Sonó dura.

-No hace falta ser muy listo como para saber que estas enfadada porque piensas que no vas a encontrar trabajo.

-No todo el mundo anda en las nubes como tú. –Le contesto. –Y sí, me enfada eso y además que tú seas siempre taaaaaaaaan positiva.

-Soy realista Santana…

La otra se exasperaba cuando estaban a punto de llevar a casa.

-¿Sabes que es ser realistas en mi situación? –Se alejo de ella y la miro. –Realista es que dentro de dos meses si no encuentro trabajo me voy a casa, si… a ese maldito pueblo. –Suspiro. –Realista es que no se que voy a hacer con mi vida y este año no voy a estudiar nada y créeme que te digo que no creo que sepa tampoco que voy a estudiar el que viene… que la mitad de mi familia me odia, que no tengo pareja… qu-…

Rachel la interrumpió. -¿Quieres un regaliz? –Lo dijo de la manera más inocente y como si no acabara de escuchar nada.

-Te he dicho ya que no y… -Abría los ojos. –Estoy hablando de cosas serias, no me ignores.

-No te estoy ignorando. –Seguía caminando dejándola atrás.

-Pe…Pero… -La seguía con prisa. –Parece que no te importa lo más mínimo mi vida. -empezaba a sentarle francamente mal.

Al volver la esquina y perder de vista a un grupo de niños que se cruzaban, Rachel agarro del brazo a la otra y se metieron en un hueco en la pared, apoyadas en un cierre de lo que debía ser una tienda vieja ya cerrada.

-Rach… -No sabía que mas decir y si lo supiera, la otra no la habría dejado, pues al segundo tenia sobre sus labios los de una Rachel deseosa.

Dejo de besarla. –Estoy HARTA de tu negatividad. –Parecía enfadada y volvió a besarla con ganas… un beso que se prolongo durante unos 20 o 30 segundos.

Cuando Santana pudo hablar. –Curiosa tu forma de hartarte. –Sonrió.

-¿No puedes estar así siempre?

-¿Entre tu y una pared? –Pregunto ya más calmada, los besos de Rachel eran tan dulces que se derretía. –Pues porque tu no quieras…

Rachel la abrazaba de la cintura. –No… Así de sonriente digo.

-Necesito dinero. –Estaba ya más calmada. –Sabes que eso me agota porque pienso mucho, eso es todo.

-Encontraremos la forma de conseguirlo. –Se separo de ella. –Pero primero llegamos a casa porque tengo un hambre horrorosa y mucha curiosidad por lo que Kurt nos puede preparar.

-Tú lo que quieres es cenar para irte pronto a la cama… -Caminaban de nuevo mientras Santana la miraba picara.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Hoy estoy muuuuuy cansada. –Decía como si nada.

-Aburrida.

-Lo sé. –Se encogía de hombros.

-Antes no eras así.

-¿Cómo era antes?

-Pasional. –La miraba con sorna.

Rachel levantaba una ceja. -¿Y ahora no?

-Te estás haciendo vieja. –Decía como si nada Santana.

-¿Puedo cambiar tu opinión?

-Esta noche… después de cenar… cuando Kurt duerma… -Se acercaban al portal y llegarían a casa en breves.

-¿En tu habitación o en la mía? –Desafiaba.

Santana contenía una gran sonrisa. -¿Tu no estabas cansada?

-Nunca se está lo demasiado cansada como para callar la boca a alguien. –Rachel hablaba decidida. –Creo que esta noche te tragaras tus palabras.

La latina soltó una gran risotada. -¿Qué piensas hacerme para cambiar de opinión? –Sacaba las llaves del bolsillo y abría la puerta del portal.

-Pues… -Rachel se acercaba al oído de Santana y empezaba a hablar. –Se que… -A una se la veía totalmente entregada en la explicación y a otra muy atenta. -… te demostraría… -La diva intentaba imitar un tono muy sensual. -¿Qué te pa… -La latina empezó a dibujar una sonrisa y ambas se aguantaban una risa. –Después… -Rachel dijo unas palabras que hicieron que Santana se apartase.

-Dios…. –Giraba la llave. –eres una autentica depravada.

Entrando al portal volvían a besarse en una mezcla de dulzura y pasión, estaba muy oscuro y Rachel apoyo la espalda de Santana en la pared para empezar a desabrochar los botones de su fino abrigo… un ''para'' salió de entre los labios de la latina pero una respuesta decidida no tardo en llegar, ''déjate llevar nena''.

Tras dejar una mordida en el labio de la otra, Rachel descendía hasta su cuello y devoraba cada rincón con necesidad.

-Aquí no… -Apenas podía hablar y Rachel empezaba a meter las manos bajo su camiseta para llegar a tocar sus pechos. –Esto… Rach… debemos parar. –Se intentaba resistir.

-Deber no es querer… -Respiraba sobre sus labios descendiendo las manos hasta el botón del pantalón vaquero de Santana. -¿Quieres parar? –Preguntaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

De repente, un ruido les hizo reaccionar y alejarse con rapidez para no ser descubiertas en esa embarazosa situación.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrían emitiendo su característico sonido y de el salía un matrimonio de unos 40 años visiblemente molestos el uno con el otro. Las chicas que se encaminaban ahora hacia el ascensor, saludaron con un ''buenas noches'' que no fue respondido por ninguno de los dos… a lo que Santana frunció el ceño. Odiaba que la gente no se portara cortésmente cuando debía.

El matrimonio adulto salió por la puerta principal al mismo tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y estas le indicaban a que piso debía ir. Rachel estaba bastante avergonzada.

-¿Qué crees que han visto? –Se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. –Me muero Santana, te lo juro que me muero, son nuestros vecinos y no voy a poder mirarlos a la cara.

La latina le cogía la mano a la otra y la besaba. –No han visto nada porque has sido muy rápida.

-Nunca estaremos completamente seguras de eso. –La miraba.

Sonreía. –Total, si han visto algo seguro que lo han disfrutado. –Decía como si nada.

-Santana, por favor… -Avergonzada cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza.

-Somos dos chicas que estamos tremendas Rach. –Hablaba segura. –A los heteros les encanta vernos restregarnos etcétera, hasta los homófobos tienen fantasías con chicas montándoselo juntas.

Rachel la miraba sonriendo algo sonrojada cuando el ascensor llego al piso indicado y salieron soltando sus manos para no ser vistas.

-Y eso les hace parecer más idiotas aun, no tiene el mas mínimo sentido. –Buscaba en su bolso la llave de la puerta.

Santana rio. –No les hace parecer porque directamente lo son y… bueno, nada de lo que dicen tiene el mínimo sentido. –Se encogía de hombros esperando paciente que la otra encontrara la llave. –Si partimos de ahí… -Se detuvo. -¿Las encuentras? –Pregunto finalmente.

Rachel seguía hurgando en su bolso. –Lo tengo hecho un desastre y deben de haberse ido al fondo. –Resoplaba.

-Tranquila, Kurt está en casa. –Para luego preguntar. -¿toco el timbre?, ya las buscas dentro más despacio.

Se volvía a colgar el bolso cruzándose de brazos. –Si, será lo mejor y ya de paso lo pongo un poco en orden.

Santana tocaba el timbre.

-Por cierto… -Rachel hablaba en bajo. –Lo de antes… bueno… luego lo acabamos… -Se mordía el labio. –No creas que se me ha olvidado…

-Si lo hiciera, te lo recordaría… -Miro sus labios.

Ambas estaban embobadas cuando alguien abrió la puerta del piso. Tardaron unos dos segundos en apartarse la vista para mirar al frente.

Nunca pensaron encontrar eso.

Allí estaba ella, con la boca abierta y susurrando un ''Mierda…''. Sabían que eso era un simple reflejo de cómo debían estar ellas también… boca abierta y un ''maldición, ¿Qué hacer en MI casa?'' cruzándose en su mente.

OooooO

-La mesa es bastante grande eh…

-Si, si… y nos encanta. –Colocaba los cubiertos.

-¿No se molestaran porque me quede a cenar, verdad? –Quinn estaba algo preocupada.

-¡No digas tonterías! Ya te he dicho que no, además que a partir de mañana vas a vivir aquí. –Le guiño un ojo.

-Estoy nerviosa, ¿y si no les caigo bien? –Le ayudaba con los platos.

-¿Vas a conocer a tus compañeras de piso o a tus futuros suegros? –Bromeaba.

Suspiro avergonzada. –Veras… tengo una prima que compartió piso el año pasado con un chico y me conto que era horroroso porque simplemente desde el principio no conectaron y paso un año malísimo.

-No creo que eso ocurra aquí. –Negaba convencido. –Descubrirás que una tiene más carácter que otra pero luego son amor. –Le guiñaba el ojo. –Es más, tal vez lo de tu prima y el chico fuera tensión sexual.

Quinn rio. –Mi prima no ha tenido tensión sexual con un hombre en su vida. –Seguía riendo.

-¡Oh! –Entendió perfectamente. –Ojo, yo tampoco. –los dos rieron.

-Por supuesto que tu tampoco… -Decía irónicamente. –Es más, tu y yo sí que tenemos tensión sexual.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo? –Entrecerraba los ojos. No quería meter la pata.

-Todas las que quieras. –Ponía el vino sobre la mesa. –Es tu momento, aprovecha.

-¿Te gustan los hombres?

-Mmmmmmmm… si. –Lo miraba como diciendo: ''¿Es obvio, no?''

Rio. –lo capto. –Se servía una copa de vino. -¿Quieres u-… ¡Espera!, no, no… olvide que no bebes nada de alcohol.

-Yo siempre agua. –Le guiñaba el ojo. –La vida salió del agua y yo la adoro. –Se apoyo en la mesa.

La imito y se apoyo en ella también. -¿Sabes porque salió? –no espero a una posible respuesta. –Porque se aburría.

Volvieron a reír.

Sonó el timbre.

-Ve tú. –Le dijo Kurt. –Por la hora que es deben ser ellas, yo mientras miro las verduras al horno. –Se encaminaba rápido a la cocina.

-De acuerdo… Espero que se enamoren a primera vista. –Caminaba para abrir.

-Te puedo asegurar que Santana lo hará. –Dijo desde la cocina sin saber nada de lo que se venia encima.

Quinn frunció el ceño un par de segundos antes de abrir la puerta, ''¿Santana?'' pensó, ''¿De que me suena ese nombre?''. Pronto sabría la respuesta.

Vio a dos chicas. Esas dos chicas mirándose, y solo pudo expresar un ''mierda''.

Las recordaba perfectamente y sabía que ninguna de ellas estaría de acuerdo en recibirla allí, con una… Rachel, solo había sido un tonto mal entendido y con la chica latina… llamada efectivamente Santana, un mal entendido de faldas. Sabía que tenían carácter y que le dirían a Kurt que no querían que ella entrase allí.

La cara de Quinn era un poema pero la de las otras no se quedaba corta, el silencio no duro en romperse.

Rachel fue la primera en ponerse en modo defensiva. -¿Qué haces en MI casa?

La señorita Fabray estaba realmente nerviosa. –Yo… bueno, pasar y que Kurt os lo acl-…

-No me puedo creer que una homófoba como tu este aquí. –No tardaba en ponerse también borde. –Este no es tu sitio.

-Perdona… ¿Qué? –Quinn eso no iba a permitirlo.

-Lo que has oído. –Entraba al piso Rachel mientras decía esto.

-No voy a permitir que me insultéis de esa manera. –Estaba empezando a molestarse seriamente. –Jamás he tenido nada contra la homosexualidad y siempre he sido gran defensora de los derechos gays… no voy a permitir que me insultéis porque nuestro primer encontronazo no haya sido el mejor del mundo.

La latina hablaba. -¿Dónde esta Kurt?

-En… en la cocina… -Agacho la cabeza y cerraba la puerta.

-KURT. –Llamo Rachel.

Un ''voy enseguida'' entusiasta que nada encajaba ahí fue la respuesta del chico. No tardo en aparecer con una gran sonrisa y colocándose el cuello de su camisa.

Perfecto. –Sonreía. –Ya os conocéis… -Se extraño frunciendo el ceño. -¿Y esas caras?

-Me parece que no es buena idea que me quede aquí a cenar Kurt. –Decía amable.

El chico no comprendía nada. –Espera… ¿Por qué?

-Sera mejor que me vaya. –Le daba dos besos.

-¿Te vas?, ¿qué ha pasado? … ¿Qué me he perdido? –Miraba a las otras dos.

-¿Recuerdas la tía que se rio de mi en el avión y la que trato a Santana de esa manera en la cafetería debido a su orientación sexual? –Miraba a Kurt. –Pues esta es, justo a la que has invitado a cenar.

-¿Recuerdas la tía que evito que me robaran y que se comporto conmigo con una simpatía increíble? Porque esta es, justo la que va a cenar con nosotros y… bueno, va a vivir aquí, será nuestra compañera.

-¿Vivira con nosotros? –Pregunto Santana.

-De eso nada. –Negó rotundamente Rachel. –Somos tres, te recuerdo.

-Sera mejor que me vay-… -Quinn fue interrumpida por el chico.

Le paso el brazo por encima del hombro. –La mesa esta puesta, las verduras en su punto y las patatas templadas… tu te quedas con nosotros esta noche.

-En fin… -La diva intentaba protestar.

-Hablemos. –Finiquito Kurt. –Somos adultos así que pongámoslo en práctica, o al menos finjamos que tenemos educación.

Y eso es lo que hicieron por el siguiente rato, fingieron que tenían educación. No hubo malas caras, malas palabras ni miradas porque no tenían ninguna expresión, no hablaron y no se miraron.

Santana y Rachel hablaron durante un momento nada mas emplatar el primer plato y después el silencio solo interrumpido por algún cumplido al cocinero se apodero de la mesa.

Kurt podría a ver hablado antes pero le agotaba toda esa situación y decidió no despegar los labios hasta que estaba completamente cansado de todo esto. No podía creerse que sus dos amigas se comportaran de esa manera tan poco adulta, el sabia que eran chicas maduras y con educación pero lo que le estaban haciendo a Quinn era demostrarle que eran dos niñas.

Se lo propuso en serio. Estaría callado todo lo que pudiese pero llego un momento en el que hablaba destrozando esa imagen o reventaba.

-Creo que deberíais hacerle preguntas a vuestra nueva compañera de piso. –Dijo como si nada mientras comía.

La latina y la otra lo miraron regañándole con la mirada y asi como diciéndole ''¿EN SERIO?''.

A lo que el respondió en alto y muy serio con un claro: ''Si, en serio. Vamos.''

Hablaba Rachel. –A ver… -Quinn sonríe levemente avergonzada. -¿Eres alérgica a algo?

Nadie de encima la mesa se esperaba esa pregunta y menos la que la recibía así que respondió con un tono algo confuso. –Mmmmmmm no, no, no… a nada.

-¿Qué estudias? –Eso era más normal pero su tono seguía siendo duro.

-Medicina. –Sonreía.

-¿Trabajas? –Se lanzo Santana.

-Si, por suerte si. –Al menos ahora respiraba más tranquila.

-Si, la verdad es que es una suerte. –Dijo con un poco de fastidio. –Otras no tenemos tanta.

-¿Estas buscando trabajo? –Le preguntaba con curiosidad. -¿Buscas algo en concreto?

Santana bebía y después contestaba. –No, solo necesito dinero.

-Mmmmmm… conozco a alguien que ahora por estas fechas busca gente y que seguramente este interesada en contratarte a media jornada como estudiante. –Sonreía. –Seriamos compañeras de trabajo, eso si.

A la latina se le ilumino la cara y Rachel la miro contenta. –Estaría dispuesta a trabajar a tiempo completo porque yo este año no estudio.

-Entonces perfecto, en serio. –Estaba segura. –Ese puesto es tuyo de verdad… puedo llamarla.

-¿Tan segura estas? –Hablaba Rachel. –No creo que debieras darnos tantas esperanzas.

-La propietaria es una muuuuy buena amiga y estoy segurísima además. –Asintió. –La llamare cuando llegue al hotel.

-Increíble. –Santana estaba ilusionada. –Tengo trabajo.

Kurt supo que ese era un buen momento para levantarse de la mesa y recoger los platos de encima de la mesa. Acababan de empezar a hablar y sabia que eso acabaría cuajando.

-Voy recogiendo la mesa mientras vosotras habláis. –Las miro diciendo un ''Si me disculpáis''.

-Pero Santana hija… infórmate de donde trabajarías. –Dijo la diva con obviedad.

Quinn hablo a continuación. –Es fácil, nos dedicamos a hacer lo que el señor X nos manda, a veces vamos al aeropuerto… intercambiamos maletines, vamos al banco con un atractivo vestido y un cheque… solo hay una regla. –Hablaba seria. –No hagas preguntas, Carol las hizo… -Bebía de su copa de agua con una ceja alzada.

-Y… -Santana le seguía el juego. -¿Dónde está Carol ahora?

-Fue un intercambio. –Se encogió de hombros. –El señor X dijo que… no había salido bien.

-Tontas. –Rachel se cruzaba de brazos sonriente.

-Trabajo en la cafetería donde nos conocimos Santana. –Ya hablaba en serio.

A Santana le gustaba más la idea que antes. –Genial.

-Y dinos… ¿Tienes novio?-Seguía Rachel con las preguntas.

-Cierto, el interrogatorio sigue. –Sonreía. –No, no tengo pareja.

-Y tampoco tiene pareja''s''. –Intervino Kurt que venía a por las botellas ahora, se volvía a ir.

Santaba se extrañaba. -¿Cómo puedes estar completamente segura de eso?

-Simplemente no soy muy fan de las aventuras de una noche. –Estaba siendo completamente sincera. –Las respeto pero no… no me veo.

-¿Cómo es la relación con tu familia? –Pregunto Santana sin saber que había hurgado en una herida.

Quinn se tenso. –¿Es eso muy importante para conseguir vivir aquí? –Se dio cuenta que sonó dura con esa pregunta y relajo los ánimos intentando seguir sonriendo.

-Es una pregunta que solemos hacer por si alguna vez tus padres deciden visitarte. –Defendió Rachel.

-No creo que los veáis. –Se volvía a tensar.

-Vaya… -Santana hacia una mueca. -¿Eso es que os lleváis mal?, ¿habéis tenido problemas o algo? –Sabía lo que decía. –Puedes contarlo, sé que es duro por experiencia propia y que es mejor hablarlo.

-No… no, sencillamente no vais a verlos.

-No pasa nada. –Miraba a Santana. –Puede que no esté preparada para hablar de los problemas que hayan tenido, no la presiones.

-Solo digo que es mejor que lo exteriorice. –Volvía a beber de su copa de vino. –Sabes que a mí me ayudo.

Ambas empezaron a discutir sobre si lo mejor era abrirse o no aunque fuera con personas que acababas de conocer y Quinn no podía estar escuchando eso más.

-Están muertos. –Soltó sin anestesia haciendo que las dos la miraran con un nudo en la garganta y Kurt levantase la cabeza del fregadero. –Mis padres y mi hermana están muertos. –Bebía.

Santana fue la primera en decir algo después de eso. –Lo… Lo siento. –Agacho la cabeza y volvió a beber hasta acabarse la copa.

-¿Cómo fue? –Así fue como Rachel se gano una mirada fulminante de Santana y logro que Kurt rodara los ojos enfadado.

-No, no pasa nada… -Empezó a enredar sus dedos. –Fue en un accidente de tráfico, los tres murieron.

-¿Cuántos años tenias? –Rachel se seguía interesando.

-Tenía 13 años.

-¿Con quién has vivido todo este tiempo? –Preguntaba.

-Mi tía, la hermana de mi padre… -Se le veía el cariño que le tenía con la sonrisa que puso. –La madre de Daniela o también conocida como… la chica que nunca tuvo tensión sexual con un chico. –Miro a Kurt y ambos rieron.

-O sea… ¿Entiende? –Santana hablaba interesada.

-Mucho San, ¿puedo llamarte así? –Quería asegurarse.

-Por supuesto, vas a tener que llamarme así si a partir de mañana este será tu techo. –Guiño el ojo.

Kurt bromeaba. –A Santana no le has convencido tu sino tu prima.

-No… Mi interés por Daniela es por una amiga. –Pudo sentir la mirada de Rachel deshaciéndola.

Quinn miro el reloj y pensó que debía irse de vuelta al hotel.

-Yo… -Se levantaba. –Tengo que volver al hotel y llamar a la jefa. –Miro a Santana.

-Te diría que te quedaras pero si es para eso… VETE. –Bromeaba la latina.

Los tres la acompañaron a la puerta.

-Antes de irme quería pediros disculpas por si la primera vez que nos encontramos me comporte como una imbécil. –Hablaba sincera. –Lo lamento, de verdad.

Le dio dos besos a cada uno y antes de salir dijo:

-Por cierto, ¿Os importaría hacer un hueco para la bicicleta que tengo? –Metió sus manos en los bolsillos. –Es mi medio de transporte.

-Creo que deberías pasarte al taxi. –Dijo sin mas Rachel.

Quinn le contesto y la dejo con mal sabor de boca. –Yo nunca monto en coche.

Hubo otro silencio aparentemente incomodo y finalmente se despidieron con un ''Adiós, hasta mañana.''

OooooO

_Comentar que os parece ;)_

_Besos y abrazos._


End file.
